


Every Memory Reminds Me of You...

by Natasha_Stark29



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everybody loves Tony, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hydra (Marvel), Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Natasha Stark & Tony Stark are twins, Natasha Stark is elder by 3 minutes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, Team as Family, Temporary Character Death, Twins, brief mentions of violence, fraternal twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha_Stark29/pseuds/Natasha_Stark29
Summary: " Howard...Tony...Natasha...Broken beer bottle...Stabbed...Buried...Dead"Tony is continuously haunted by the same dream for the past 30 years. Steve is worried about his health and this forces Tony to come clean. To the whole family. Coming clean, Tony decides to bring his family to meet his dead twin sister but sees someone is already there staring at her grave.She turns and Tony's whole world tilts upside down "Tasha...."





	1. Chapter 1 ; One Big Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,guys! This is my first story, so please be patient with me *sheepish smile*
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter 1 - One Big Happy Family

_“Your mother and I prayed to every god in this whole universe for a perfect son. A son who would take over my company. Ask your mom! Every day was a struggle, we would go to every church and pray, pray so hard and this is what we got. I asked for one and I got two. I asked for a healthy son and I got two weak ones. I asked for a perfect son and I got a faggot! A faggot!” Howard bellowed at a 5-year-old Tony. Tony whimpered and scooted himself until his back hit the wall. Natasha grabbed Tony’s hand and squeezed. Howard then turned to look at Natasha “I don’t know what the heck you’re gonna be but be useful” he sneered at her. Natasha -bless her bravery- stood up against Howard and puffed up her chest and looked at Howard dead in the eyes “Forse chiedere a tua moglie di essere più utile quando esce a letto con un altro uomo!” Natasha sneered back at Howard in Italian. “How dare you, you pathetic bitch!” Howard shouted and took a bottle from the nearby table and smashed it against the nearest wall and stabbed it right at her chest. She was dead. Natasha Stark was dead._

Tony woke up gasping for air. His right hand automatically reached for Steve but found it to be empty. _He's gone! he's gone! he's gone!_ Tony internally screamed at himself.He closed his eyes and took a deep breath commanding his heart to beat normally and opened it back. " Fri, what's the time ?" Tony asked with a quivering voice. "Time is 8.52 in the morning with a slightly cloudy weather, boss" FRIDAY smoothly chimed from the ceiling. _No wonder it's still dark_ Tony thought to himself as he slid down from bed and padded to the en suite bathroom to start his day. "Fri, where's Steve?" Tony asked his AI but his voice was muffled by the toothbrush hanging from his mouth. "Sorry boss, but I am not programmed to understand 'toothbrush' language." FRIDAY said with a deadpanned voice. Tony spluttered the mouthwash and looked at the ceiling - dammit, Steve! - with a horrified look. "D-Did you just sass me, young lady?" Tony asked with a mock anger. FRIDAY continued to be silent while Tony finished brushing his teeth, rinsed his mouth - again - and walked out of the bathroom " Traitor, see if I update you later. And then I'll donate you to City Council, then you'll value me" Tony muttered as he rummaged Steve's closet for a t-shirt. "That's what you said for the last 5 years, boss, and I'm still here. And to answer your question, Captain Rogers is at the kitchen" FRIDAY quipped back - is it even possible - with an amused voice. Tony hummed and finished dressing in one of Steve's army t-shirt and his sweatpants and padded his way down to the kitchen.

Reaching the kitchen, Tony started hearing muffled voices from said place. _Everyone's up? Wow_ Tony thought and continued his path to the kitchen. Entering the kitchen, the scene in front of him warmed his heart even more. Steve and the original six avengers are at the dining table eating breakfast and talking to each other, Pepper is at the coffee machine waiting for her coffee while busily typing on her phone - definitely to her girlfriend, May - with a soft smile, Peter and Harley are at the living room playing the new Avengers Monopoly game, Bucky and Sam are fighting over a video game, Rhodey and Danvers are at the window near the kitchen which faces the ocean talking to each other with a cup of coffee in each of their hands and finally Dodger and Figaro, a Golden Retriever and a Tuxedo cat curled up together near the fireplace.It was sickeningly domestic but Tony wouldn't change it for the world. This is his family. With a soft smile, Tony padded towards the dining table just in time for Steve to lift his face from the conversation and catch Tony's eyes. "Morning, beloved" Tony cooed as he dragged the chair beside Steve, slumped on it and rested his head on Steve's shoulder. Steve turned his head and kissed Tony's head "Morning, sweetheart" he said while gently pushing a cup of coffee to Tony. Tony hummed and used his right hand to drink his coffee and the other hand to lace his fingers with Steve's, their wedding bands clinking. "Did you sleep well?" Steve asked as he continued to skim through his emails in his Starkpad. "I...slept okay...I guess" Tony admitted and Steve gently pushed Tony until they were at eye level "What's that supposed to mean? Another nightmare, honey?" Steve asked and Tony nodded after a few minutes. "Is it about...Afghanistan?" Natasha gently asked from where she was sitting at Steve's right. Tony shook his head "Then tell us Tones, maybe we can help you, you were there for all of us, now let us be there for you..." Pepper came from the coffee machine and sat beside Tony with an arm around Tony. Tony tried his hardest to fight back his tears but it still managed to flow out his eyes. Steve swiped his thumb wiping of the tear and kissed his cheeks in an effort to gently coax Tony to talk. Tony looked around and took a deep breath and told them.

"It's time I come clean to you..." Tony started and the rest of his family started joining in the conversation, even Dodger and Figaro walked towards him and curled up near his feet."I...I'm not the only child..." Tony continued and Steve asked "But-" and Tony immediately cut him off "But it was not in any of my SHIELD file. I know. Howard made sure that only I was his child. His only child to inherit his company and...other things. In a way, I'm happy because that meant my sister did not get his alcoholism and attitude." Tony said with a sad smile. Steve gently squeezed his shoulder to continue. "So yeah, I'm not the only one. I had a sister, my twin sister, Natasha Maria Stark or as I call her Tasha. Both of us were...very close. We did almost everything together, from having the same interest in Engineering to the same PJ's at night...that close. She...she was my savior, my guardian angel, my _everything_. See, she was 3 minutes older to me and always used that card on me when she wanted me to do something usually to put me to bed." Tony said with a light smile. "That sounds like your twin alright" Rhodey teased. Tony mock glared at him but continued "It was annoying, sometimes, but it was a barrier when it came to Howard. She saved me, multiple times. Even though we were twins, physically we were quite different. While I had brown eyes and brown curly hair with light olive skin, she had piercing blue eyes and jet black straight hair and tanned olive skin. She was 2 to 3 inches taller than me and was an exact opposite of kid me. While I was this shy, withdrawn and quiet kid she was the brave, outgoing and fierce type. But Howard didn't like that that she took the trait and not me. She gave zero bullshit to anyone who dared to hurt me, even Howard. She understood English but only spoke in Italian, she said it was easier to flip off Howard like that, since he doesn't understand the language" Tony said with a quiet giggle. His family laughed together with him "Other than that, our interest were the same, Engineering, mechanics and all those shenanigans. She was the first person I came out to when I was twelve. I was so scared that she will find me disgusting that I cried when I told her that I was bisexual, afraid she would hate me. But she immediately gathered me up in her arms and rocked us back and forth shushing me, she said that she was proud of me and she will always support me no matter what and she said and let me quote 'You could be gay, lesbian, bisexual, pansexual, asexual or transgender, heck, you could even be an alien for all I know and I'll love you the exact same, maybe even more' and ruffled my hair and kissed my forehead." Tony said. "Aww, she's sweet." Sam said from behind Bucky. "She was, the sweetest I know..." Tony said.

"What happened?" Steve asked. " _Howard happened_ " Tony said with a dreadful cold voice. "It was just like any other night, Tasha was up telling me her latest story and we heard a loud bang from the hall downstairs and automatically I scrambled to her side and she tugged me closer and hummed an unknown song, rocking me gently. Heavy footsteps were heard from outside of our room and in mere minutes, Howard slammed the door opened and looked at us with pure rage. His eyes were bloodshot red and he reeked in alcohol stench. He was holding a half filled beer bottle in his right hand and he stood there swaying. He strode his way to the bed, grabbed my arms and flung me to the floor and Tasha fell with me since I was still clinging to her nightgown. He sneered at me saying how useless both of us were. He wanted one alpha like boy but instead he got two weak ones and how I was a Stark and Starks were not supposed to be faggots and all that bullshit. Then he turned to Tasha and said 'I don't know what the fuck you're gonna be but be useful atleast.' and Tasha got pissed of and stood right in front of Howard and sneered back at him in Italian saying that Maria should be more useful when she kept sleeping with Howard's male employees. That was the final straw for Howard and he immediately smashed the beer bottle against the nearest wall and....and....stabbed right at her chest. Blood pooled at her feet and Howard's face was covered in streaks of her blood. Everything happened in slow motion and the last thing I saw before Howard knocked me out was Tasha falling to the ground dead. I woke up the next day to a bed full of my clothes stuffed in it. Jarvis was pacing back and forth packing my clothes. I asked him where were we going and Jarvis stopped and crouched down and told me that Howard was sending me to a boarding school. I asked if Tasha is in hospital if she is when will she be discharged and when can she follow me and to that Jarvis only shook his head and tears flowed out his eyes. That's when I knew that she was gone....forever and that bastard didn't even have a funeral for her. She deserved so much more than just a burial so that night, Jarvis and I creeped out to the nearby mortuary and saw that..he...he burned Tasha's body and kept it in a jar and Jarvis took the jar and drove to the nearest graveyard and gave Tasha the proper burial and said goodbye to her. That was the last I saw her, when we were 12, that's it. That night after the burial, I went to Jarvis's room and asked for a drawing of Tasha, since Howard refused to our family picture. Jarvis was a talented man, and within 1 hour, he gave me a very realistic sketching of Tasha when she was 4 years old. I took it and it was framed and I always hung it nearby my study desk which made it look like she was still watching over me, my guardian angel..." Tony finished with red rimmed eyes.

The whole dining table was silent before Natasha broke it "She sounds badass to me" and Tony unintentionally barked out laughing and soon enough everyone followed him. "Please, if Tasha was still alive, both of you would have killed me. And with Steve here" Tony pointed at his husband "The mother henning would have been unbearable! Just imagine, I'll never be allowed back in the lab until I was 100% recovered." Tony laughed "Seems okay with me, atleast I'll have some backup when you use your puppy dog eyes at me." Steve said with a mock annoyance. "Hey, did your puppy dog eyes work on Tasha?" Clint asked across the table. "Oh god no, even the saddest puppy dog eyes never broke her, she loved me, yes but sometimes she can be a little....stubborn." Tony shuddered at the memory. "Oh! I just remembered, I think I still have the drawing, gimme a second" and Tony sprinted to his room in the penthouse and rummaged a little box that was at the far corner of his room. After afew minutes, he pulled out the drawing that he has kept since he was 12. Tony held the picture close to himself and walked towards the kitchen again. "Ladies and gentlemen, presenting to you...Natasha Maria Stark!" The drawing was mostly made from pencil and a light touch of charcoal. The muse, however, was gorgeous, even as a kid. Steve ran a finger through the drawing as light as possible. The girl was between 3 to 4 years old with her head tilting slightly to the right. She had her hair in a double dutch braid with the bangs neatly styled in front. Even in black and white, Steve could feel her piercing eyes, the blue eyes and she had the softest smile, not too big and not too small, just perfect enough. She was wearing a lace Victorian style gown but only her upper body was drawn. "She...she is beautiful..." Pepper whispered softly beside Tony. "I bet if she's still alive, so many guys would have fallen in love with her..." Bucky said and the others agreed. "We should hang her in our room..." Tony whipped his head at Steve and looked at him in horror "Babe, I love you and that's a great idea but I love Tasha too much for her eyes to be bleached seeing us making love in our room. Pity her, atleast." Tony said and barked another round of laughter when Steve's cheeks was covered in a rosy blush. Steve lightly smacked Tony behind his head "I meant hang her picture there" pointing at the wall of fame covered in their family pictures "cause now she's family too." Tony hugged him and pecked him in the lips and went to the wall while Steve tried hanging her picture. After several tries, Tasha's picture was hung among the various photos of their family. Tony slumped back against Steve's chest with Steve's arms around him and his family surrounding him, he looked at the picture. "We're one big family" Steve whispered in his ears.

And that, that Tony believed and from a far distance felt Tasha's blinding smile and a dust of her blessings.


	2. Chapter 2 - In The Memory of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelation, Remembrance, Russian and Revolvers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for all the kudos, hits and comment(s) *blushes*
> 
> Warning! - Contains mild -very mild- smut between Steve and Tony and also contains blood, gunshot and violence.
> 
> P.S - For the picture of the sketch the previous chapter, the link kinda didn't pop up so, if you're interested,   
>  click [ here ](https://www.deviantart.com/drawing-portraits/art/Drawing-of-young-and-beautiful-Anastasia-Knyazeva-770069161) !
> 
> That's all, enjoy!

That night, Steve carried Tony to their bedroom and made love, slowly, passionately. Soft touches, whispered endearments were passed between the two souls. Steve kept praising Tony on how brave he was to come out to the family and reassured him that he is there with him and so is his family. "I love you, sweetheart..." Steve whispered into Tony's ears when both of them reached their climaxes. Tony slumped back into the mattress in a heap of tears and chocked gasps, too overwhelmed at the amount of love from his husband and his family. Steve slowly pulled out of Tony and settled beside him, gathered him in his arms and shushed him back and forth whispering sweet nothings in his ears. After a few minutes, Steve planted a kiss on Tony's head and slid off of the bed and padded to their bathroom to retrieve a damp washcloth and went back into the room. Steve took a few minutes standing at the frame of the bathroom door to just admire his husband on the bed. Olive skin a contrast to the milk-white sheets of their bed, skin glistening in sweat and cum just made him look majestic, where once his body was pulled up in tense situation, seeing him so pliant and relaxed made Steve's heart swell. "Take a picture, it might last longer" Tony's voice cut through his thoughts. Steve looked at Tony at saw him smirking, rolled over to the side and propped up by one arm. Steve rolled his eyes fondly, but made his way to the bed and started cleaning Tony up. Tony sighed pleasantly, and let Steve maneuver him however he wanted. Two minutes passed, and Steve finished cleaning himself and went to the bathroom to clean himself up. Tony was on the verge of sleepiness and tried his hardest to keep his eyes open to cuddle with his husband, but five minutes later, Steve came out of the bathroom to see Tony was already asleep and he climbed to bed, pulled him close to his body, planted a kiss on his head and lulled himself back to sleep.

Tony slowly awoke the next morning, sun rays shining from the floor-to-ceiling window panes and light chirps from the birds outside. Tony blinked a few times to remove the excess sleep staggering in his eyes and snuggled deeper into the blanket to enjoy the morning. It was a very rare thing that Tony get to enjoy the Earth slowly coming alive, constantly plunged by nightmares or arm deep on a project for SI and the Avengers. Today however, he was lucky enough to not be waking up to the blaring of the Avengers alarm but to the sounds and sights of the early morning of New York. The arm tightened around his arms and soft and warm kisses were planted on his neck and shoulders. "Morning, sweetheart" Steve greeted him with his sleepy voice, deep and cracked at the edges of the sentence that made it more sexy. "Morning, babe" Tony answered back while rolling around the arm to face his husband. Sleep soft with an adorable bedhead is the Steve only Tony get to see "Keep using that voice, and I might consider a morning sex" Tony quipped. That made Steve fully wake up from his slumber with a mischievous eyes and a smirk. Long, thick fingers traced Tony's spine until it reached the curve of his ass. Tony shivered but stopped Steve's wondering hand. "I said I'll consider, I didn't say I wanted it." Tony mock scolded him. Steve pouted but Tony firmly shook his head. "Still sore babe, not everyone has fast refractive period like you." Tony leaned up to kiss Steve in apology and Steve willingly opened his mouth in a sigh and let Tony explore his mouth with his clever tongue. Pulling away, Steve asked Tony "So, what's your agenda today?" while still tracing Tony's forearm with his fingers. "Actually...." Tony slowly started but stopped. "Sweetheart? What's wrong?" Steve asked but Tony remained silent. Tony squirmed against Steve, but Steve knew his husband in and out so he remained silent until Tony sighed and continued "Actually, I was thinking that it's time for my twin sister to meet my family." Tony finished and looked at Steve expectantly. "You mean, you want to go see Tasha's grave together...?" Steve asked and Tony started rambling "It's stupid, why do I have to come up with this kind of ideas, I just ruined our mode, It's okay if you say no-" Steve kissed him quiet "It's an awesome plan, babe. I actually wanted to ask you that yesterday but it was too early. Of course we can go visit her grave, she's family too, Tones. So, let's get ready and inform the team!"

After another round in the shower -Steve's puppy dog eyes worked-, the pair went down the kitchen for breakfast. All the avengers were lounging in the hall with their own breakfasts and watching the latest season of Game of Thrones. "Morning, guys!" the pair greeted the team but only got a few hums and grunts in return. "Look at them, I pay for their food, electricity bill and water bills and this is the respect I get. See if I upgrade all of you're weapons and armour next time." Tony grumbled and padded to the kitchen. He started the coffee machine and stood there waiting for it while Steve went and grabbed the eggs and bacon and started on the omelet. The smell of bacon and omelet was enough for the rest of the avengers to shut off the TV and race to the dining table. "Now you come finding us" Tony muttered and took his coffee and sat beside Bruce. Steve came with the omelets and bacons and set them on the table and joined Tony. Pretty soon, the table was packed and covered with voices of each Avenger. Tony and Bruce were discussing about their next experiment, Nat and Coulson were exchanging SHIELD files -probably about the new recruits at SHIELD-, Sam, Bucky, Peter and Harley were excitedly talking about the newest video game, Pepper and May were at the end of the table, feeding each other and gossiping among themselves, Thor and Clint were having an eating competition. Steve shook his head fondly and although this is a band of misfits but it's his band of misfits. Dodger trotted to his feet and Figaro graciously jumped on Tony's lap and Tony started stroking his head without a second thought. Steve ruffled Dodger's head and fed him small pieces of bacon and eggs. After a few hours, Tony cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Morning, guys. Actually, Steve and I have came up with a plan to go and visit my sisters grave. Together. And I mean all of us." around him, his family stared at him "Yeah. I think it's time my sister met my family" Tony said and mere minutes he's pulled into the biggest group hug in his whole life. Tears and compliments lter, the Avengers were dressed up in all black to go visit Tasha's grave.

Stepping out of the car, the team leisurely strolled towards the tombstone. They were fondly bickering, teasing each other until Tony turned to his right and saw a woman dressed in all black standing in front of Tasha's tombstone staring at it. Tony slowed down his steps and lightly tapped Steve's forearm to get his attention. Steve turned and asked Tony with a jerk of his chin and Tony pointed his thumb to were the woman was standing. "The past 30 years I've been coming here, only I visited her. Like I said, I lost her when we were 12 so she couldn't have had many friends...." Tony said while slowly approaching the woman. The woman stood with her back facing Tony, but she had long straight black hair which changed into a light brown color at the end, wearing a black long sleeve blouse with black skin tight jeans. She was also holding a large black handbag and was wearing a 6-inch stiletto heel. Tony slowly approached the woman and lightly touched the woman's arm "Hey, may I he-" Tony's words stuck in his throat as the woman whipped her head and stared at him. Tony's complexion morphed into pale white and his knees buckled. He staggered his steps and took one step front but the woman took her gun out from her back pocket and pointed directly at his head. "Tasha?" and the woman eyes went wide " _otkuda ty menya znayesh'?_ " she asked in Russian. Steve went near Tony but Bucky grabbed his hands and tugged on it to ask him to stay back."My husband's in trouble, Buck" Steve hissed at him "If you go any closer, she'll kill Tony and all of us. Let me" Bucky hissed back. All the other Avengers, stayed back while Tony and Tasha froze there, with a gun pointing at Tony's forehead. " _on ne vasha tsel', aktiv. on sem'ya_ " Bucky tried with his hands up in surrender. " _Tsel' priobretena. Oruzhiye zadeystvovano. Potentsial'naya ugroza ustranena._ " Tasha kept muttering to herself. Bucky took the chance to slowly move in between Tony and Tasha and gently pushed Tony towards Steve. Steve immediately catched Tony despite Tony struggling in his arms "That's Tasha!It's my Tasha!" Tony kept screaming and that broke Tasha. She looked back up from her daze and staggered back " _Dzheyms?_ " Tasha whispered. Nat eyes went wide as she understood what Tasha told. " _Tebe ne obyazatel'no eto delat', kotenok. Pozvol'te nam zabrat' vas obratno. My pomozhem vam vyzdorovet' ..._ " Bucky tried placating but Tasha's expression once soft hardened again " _Eto to, chto vy mne obeshchali, kogda sbezhali iz uchrezhdeniya i ostavili menya tam. s monstrami, i vy narushili svoye obeshchaniye._ " and she pulled the trigger and pointed at Bucky's forehead. " _za eto ty dolzhen umeret'!_ " but before Tasha fired the gun, Steve rand and cloacked her jaw and Tasha flew an landed several meters away. "NO!" Tony screamed but the Avengers were already assembling and fighting against Tasha. They tossed her and took turns fighting her but she gave them equally. Tony screamed and screamed until he collapsed on the ground breathing heavily. Sound of a trigger being pulled was heard behind Tony's head. " _kto ty? Otvet' mne, i ya ne budu strelyat' v tebya_ " Tasha asked but before Tony got the chance to answer the Avengers were back on their feet and Tasha had no choice but to shoot at Tony's shoulder and flee from the spot. Steve rushed at Tony's side and started gathering him in his arms but Tony pushed him back forcefully. "Tony...?" Steve asked. "She...she was there and now she's gone....I told you, screamed and pleaded to let her go...I wanted her to come to me so that I can knock her out with my armour and I could have saved her...but you" Tony pointed at Steve "You ruined that chance....my only chance to get my sister back-" but Steve interjected "But Tony how do you know it's Tasha, she could have bee-" Tony voiced over him "BECAUSE SHE IS MY FUCKING SISTER! ONLY I KNOW ABOUT HER SCAR ON THE FACE! YOU KNEW IT WAS BUCKY THE MINUTE HE TURNED TO YOU BUT THAT'S NOT IN MY CASE?! I'M NOT AN IDIOT ROGERS!" Steve shuddered at the use of his last name and Tony woke up and stomped back to the compound.

That's how Steve found all the Avengers at different places in the communal floor. The whole mood in the hall was scary and sad. Tony was nowhere to be seen and Steve missed him like a limb. It was wrong for him to charge without listening, heck, giving Tony a chance to placate Tasha but he had so much of adrenaline from the fear Tony is going to get hurt, he kinda fought her of pure rage. Bucky, however, was at the loveseat staring at the view of New York plunging into darkness. Steve took a deep breath and sat beside Bucky. "You okay?" Steve asked "She was right...it's my fault she got stuck with Hydra" Bucky answered him still looking at the view. Steve eyes went wide "Buck, what do you mean?" Steve asked "Because he knew her before. During Hydra" Natasha answered. Bucky remained silent. "How did you know her Buck?" Steve asked him and Bucky took a deep breath looked at Natasha and told Steve "It was a week or two after they brainwashed me when they brought her. She was a kid at that moment and she was bleeding profusely. The doctors at the facility tried to get rid of the glass pieces out from her chest but it didn't work cause there was still a few tiny ones inside her so they had to cut open her chest and add a barrier to avoid the glass pieces to pierce into her heart. They inserted a metal chestpiece that is thick enough to prevent that and stitched back her chest and for months they did the same process they did to me to her....but...but...she was just a kid....and until now her screams still haunt me....they'd beat her up if she slipped her words and starved her to death if she did a mission wrongly. Yeah, she started going for missions the moment they brainwashed her. Then we were introduced to each other for a mission and that's when we got close. She'd tell bits and pieces of her memory and I use to tell mine...she grew up I never did and the friendship we had....kinda bloomed into love...we didn't kiss or had sex but it was a mutual feeling both of us had. And then it happened, you guys came to rescue me and she grabbed my hands and pleaded to not leave her alone and I promised her that I won't and left her....in the cell...and ran after you. And I tried and tried to tell you that there is another person inside but you all refused to listen to me before....you knocked me out...and I left her alone" Bucky finished. Natasha took a sharp breath and exited the compound without telling and Steve covered his head in his hands and cried.

_" And I tried and tried to tell you that there is another person inside but you all refused to listen to me before....you knocked me out...and I left her alone"_ this was the only thing ran in Steve's mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Russian translation,
> 
> 1.otkuda ty menya znayesh'? - where do you know me from?  
> 2.on ne vasha tsel', aktiv. on sem'ya - he is not a target, asset. he is family  
> 3.Tsel' priobretena. Oruzhiye zadeystvovano. Potentsial'naya ugroza ustranena. - Target acquired. Weapons involved. Potential threat eliminated.  
> 4.Dzheyms? - James?  
> 5.Tebe ne obyazatel'no eto delat', kotenok. Pozvol'te nam zabrat' vas obratno. My pomozhem vam vyzdorovet' ... -You don't have to do this, kitten. Let us take you back. We will help you recover ...   
> 6.Eto to, chto vy mne obeshchali, kogda sbezhali iz uchrezhdeniya i ostavili menya tam. s monstrami, i vy narushili svoye obeshchaniye. - That was what you promised me when you ran away from the facility and left me there. with monsters and you broke your promise.  
> 7.za eto ty dolzhen umeret'! - for that you must die!  
> 8.kto ty? Otvet' mne, i ya ne budu strelyat' v tebya - Who are you? Answer me and I will not shoot you


	3. Chapter 3 - I'm Coming For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation and Confirmation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! 
> 
> Introducing.... JARVIS! 
> 
> P.S - Since Vision exists at the Avengers compound, Tony installed JARVIS at the Stark Tower to take care of his company. And I really like Riri Williams, so she is the CEO of Stark Industries.
> 
> P.P.S - The _Italic_ ones are from JARVIS and the normal ones are from Tony

Tony stomped back and took the car back to the compound. _She was there right there…I could have gotten her back and…oh god…I almost got my sister back…Tasha…Don’t worry Tasha..I’ll come fo-_ Tony’s inner thought cut off when his eyes narrowed down on a black handbag near Tasha’s tombstone. Tony waited in the car until the rest of the Avengers went back home in their cars with Steve following Bucky back home. _Sorry baby…I didn’t mean to scream at you…it’s just…she was there and I know I hurt you by talking about Bucky…Sorry babe..I just have to do it by myself_ Tony internally apologized to Steve and then got out of the car and ran to the black handbag. He took the bag and went bag to his car and drove back to Stark Towers. Reaching Stark Towers, Tony quietly crept to the back entrance which connects to the private elevator that goes to two places, one being his penthouse and one is his lab. Tony didn’t build a lab back in the compound so that he could have more time to spend with his family. _Oh god…my family…_ Tony missed his family and Steve like a limb but he surged forward to get back his sister. The elevator stopped at his lab and the doors swooshed open. His lab was exactly like how he left it 5 years ago, bits and pieces of his latest armor, SHIELD files on Bucky Barnes, a copy of the Sokovian Accord with its pages haphazardly on his desk and a glass of half-filled scotch still sitting on it. Tony dusted the cobwebs hanging around and punched his security code. " _Welcome back, sir_ " JARVIS’s cool voice smoothly flowed from the ceiling. Tony choked back his tears when he heard Jarvis’s voice after five years. Not that FRIDAY is a bad AI but nothing can compare to the attitude and sass like JARVIS. “It’s good to be back, J” Tony said while still clearing the cobwebs. " _So do I, sir_ " JARVIS replied.

“How is everything here, J?” Tony asked JARVIS while cleaning up his table. “ _Everything is going absolutely perfect, sir. Handing over the company to Riri William is the best decision. Stocks has been tremendously rising and our rival company, Hammer Tech is going into bankruptcy. Staffs are at top performance percentage and we are now at number one in green energy technology_ ” JARVIS answered Tony. Tony managed to clear the table somewhat clean and dumped the handbag on the table. “ _What are we looking at today, sir? I assume this is for another secret investigation?_ ” JARVIS asked with an amused voice. Tony looked up with a soft smile “Just like the olden days. And, yes, this is kinda secret, I..I’m finding for my sister, J. I saw her at the graveyard today.” Tony said. “ _Miss Stark? It’s great news, sir. Then why the black handbag_?” JARVIS asked. “Cause she wasn’t in my sister mindset. She was brainwashed by Hydra. And Steve and the other Avengers fought her today and she ran away. Just like that. I need to find her, J” Tony muttered while fiddling with the handbag’s tassle. JARVIS was momentarily silent then “ _Creating a holographic version of the handbag._ ” JARVIS started scanning the handbag and Tony silently thanked him with a smile. “ _Hologram created. Projecting the holographic image._ ” “Remove the exterior skin of the handbag” “ _Removing the exterior of the handbag_ ” “Hmm..come on…work with me Tasha…Separate the contents inside” “ _Contents separated. It is found that there is a wallet, a file and a bag of…cash_ ” “Access the file and scan for it’s database. Project it.” “ _Accessing HYDRA database and extracting information…Information extracted. Projecting the result._ ” “Project….Extremis….why does it sound familiar…” “ _Sir, if I may, Project Extremis was founded by Aldrich Killian. Christmas 2013, Aldrich Killian injected Extremis into several ex-army forces but the project failed. Resulting in-_ ” “Resulting in several suicide bombers, Pepper and the President…but what has it got to do with HYDRA?” “ _It seems like after the Christmas attack back in 2013, Aldrich Killian perfected the formula with the help of Arnim Zola-_ ” “But isn’t he dead? I mean he doesn’t have the serum like Steve but-” “ _Arnim Zola has uploaded his brain waves into a HYDRA facility at Washington D.C, this allowed him to live longer, somewhat like an… AI_ ” “And that allows him to perfect the Extremis serum and now its stable. And now they inject it in…I’m clueless, J. Help me.” “ _According to my extraction, it seems that the new HYDRA leader Baron Zemo is trying to form a new set of fighters or shall I say suicide bombers. And it seems that Miss Stark is one of them._ ” “But the Extremis serum is to form a new body part if that said one is decapitated, but Tasha is still a full body.” “ _Accessing HYDRA database. Access denied._ ” “Override their firewall code.” “ _Overriding firewall….access denied. I’m sorry, sir it seems like I cannot get through their security system._ ” “Son of a bitch. J, keep trying and keep me posted, I’ll be at the penthouse. Shower and a talk to a very special super soldier is on the line.” “ _Very well, sir. It is my great pleasure to see you back, sir._ ” Tony looked at the nearest camera and smiled fondly and took the elevator to his penthouse.

After a nice bubble bath, Tony put on his silk bathrobe and laid down in his bed. “J, patch me up with Steve.” “ _Contacting Captain Rogers_ ” “Tony? Oh god Tony, I’m so sorry I just wanted you to be safe-“ “Hey, sweetheart relax, I’m not mad…it’s just the heat at the moment you know…I’m not mad at all. How are the kids? Dodger and Figgy okay?” “They are fine Tony…where are you? Everyone misses you like a limb here and we couldn’t track you with FRIDAY” “I….I’m at Stark Towers…” “Why? Why are you there?” “Sorry Steve but I have to do this on my own…I…I need to find Tasha” “Then let me help you, please” “You saw what happened at the graveyard, Steve…one wrong move and I’m going to lose her again” “I just wanted you to be safe…she…she had a gun right at your head..and I…I could have lost you…” “And that is exactly why I need to do this alone. No matter how I approach her, she’s gonna point the gun at my head but she is my sister and I’m a genius, I’ll find a way, Steve, you have to trust me in this..” Steve stayed silent for a while then “Fine. But the minute I sense you’re in danger, we’re coming for you and if it means taking down Tasha, then we’ll not hesitate to do that.” “Deal. Now actually, I wanted to speak to Barnes. Can you give it to him?” “Tony.” “Barnes. Hey, I need a few informations outta you, first of all do you know Tasha?” “Yup. Met her at the facility.” “How…close were both of you?” “Quite close, best friends I suppose.” “Do you know about Extremis?” “Yeah, kinda, after the super soldier serum ran out, some guy named Hammer came and saw Zola. Said he wanted to perfect the Extremis serum. Zola perfected it and took advantage of it. Double crossed Hammer and injected it to the next set of assets. Tasha was one of the first ones” “And what body part did Tasha was missing?” “Her chest was covered in glass pieces and doctors tried to take it out but failed so kinda stuffed a metal case surrounding the heart to prevent the glass from piercing her heart. Extremis regenerated her skin so the new skin grew on top of the glass pieces, enveloping it, and she didn’t need the metal case. Full of scars after the surgery” Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath “Thanks Barnes, pass the phone back to- Barnes? Hello? J, what’s wrong with our communication?” JARVIS was eerily silent. “J, JARVIS!” Tony scrambled to the lab to only find that the door was locked. “Hey! Open up!” suddenly the flat screen in his room turned on “ _You accessed HYDRA files and thought we will let you go? You played with fire Mr. Stark and now your sister will pay the price._ ” The camera focuses on Tasha, chained to the wall and covered in a pool of blood “ _We will come for you Stark and I’ll kill you and your sister until there are no Stark descendants alive. You know who I am, you don't know where I am, and you'll never see me coming._ ” And the TV shut off.

Everything happened in slow motion, one minute he was walking towards the elevator to get his armor and another a missile drops in his penthouse floor. Tony flew and hit his back against the the window pane and the glass shattered and Tony plunged into the sea “JARVIS! Deploy Mark 42!” and immediately Mark 42 came flying and encased him but since it was a test model, the thrusters wouldn’t work and Tony kept falling and dived into deep water. “JARVIS, power up the thrusters at maximum! Power up! Turn it back on! Water is flowing! Thrusters!” Tony was hyperventilating but JARVIS smoothly calmed him “ _Relax, sir_ ” and JARVIS detached the left arm plate and shoots off only to come back and pull Tony out. Once out, the arm reattaches back “ _Calibrating the nearest safety route._ ” and Tony shot off the sky with the Stark Tower reducing into crumbs.

Back at the Avengers compound, “Earlier this evening, there has been a devastating terrorist attack at the iconic New York landmark, Stark Towers. Almost all of the SI employees are safe and the number of causalities are at a low rate of 13 people and zero fatality. Stark Industries, CEO Riri Williams was interviewed regarding the matter and it seems she has no idea about a terrorist warning. It was also said that the former CEO and the owner of Stark Industries, Tony Stark was seen to be entering the back entrance of the tower which leads to his private penthouse. Since the missile is speculated to be planted at his penthouse level, its still a mystery that the body of Tony Stark is unidentified.” The Avengers stood stunned around the TV. Steve was on the sofa with his eyes closed. Steve woke up from the sofa and rushed to his bike at the garage ignoring his teammates calling after him. _Stupid, idiotic Stark. I told him it was dangerous. I told him to wait for me. I told him. I told him. I told him! God, I hope you’re alive…please be alive, please_ Steve pleaded while riding to Stark Towers. Reaching there and seeing the damage, all of his hope crumbled into ashes. It looked like Stark Towers didn’t exist only its rubbles and metal frameworks were still visible. Stark Towers was gone…

And it took its creator with it, and Steve crumbled to the ground crying for his dead husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's kinda short, but I wrote this in a limited time!
> 
> P.S - Next chapter, is kinda.....angsty, heavy angst *blasts off*


	4. Chapter 4 - That's What You Think?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainwashed truth and Heartbrakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! As I said, this chapter is angsty.
> 
> P.S - Whatever Tasha does, bear in mind that she is mentally tortured and brainwashed.
> 
> That's all, enjoy!

" _Sir?_ " JARVIS called and when Tony didn't answer him, he started the emergency alarm immediately " _Sir!_ ". Tony slowly came to consciousness "All right, all right, shut the alarm, J, I'm up. It's hurting my eardrums" The suit's thrusters immediately shut off and Tony was plunging fast and deep. Hitting the ground with a loud thud, Tony groaned in pain and blinked his eyes to force his brain to come online. "J, open up the suit" the suit opened up and Tony immediately sat up only to encounter, silence. "Uhh, J, where are we? Not near New York I'm guessing" " _Based on the safety route, we are currently 75 miles away from Washington D.C, at a town called Winchester._ " "Why? Not my idea of an escape route! What you want me to do here? Catch ghosts?" " _According to your recent conversation with Sergeant Barnes, it seems like Miss Stark's last location is at Washington D.C_ " " Then why here? Why couldn't you fly us to Washington?" "Seeing as the current bombing at New York and Miss Stark's latest location, this area is the safest for you to investigate." "Who is the smartest one here, J?" " _It must definitely be you, sir_ " "Then leave the planning to me. Or atleast...inform me" Tony grumbled under his breath. Tony shivered when a gust of cold air hits his face "What's the temperature here? Isn't it to early to be chilly?" " _It seems like this town is protected by a surrounding of mountains and forests, hence, the temperature is always below summer temperature. Currently is 12 degrees Celsius._ " "Okay, then...J, scan for nearest motel, rental car service and electronic store. Any later I'm like this, the higher possibility for me to turn into a capsicle. We already have one, don't bother with another." " _Scanning for the nearest motel...there is a motel about 3 miles from here, sir. Would you like me to book a room immediately?_ " "Yeah, might as well....oh come on! Now I have to carry you?! Great, best fucking safety trip." Tony muttered to himself. " _Sir, I have also located the nearest rental shop which is just a few feet away from here and a electronic shop o the way to the motel._ " "Thanks, J" Tony dragged the suit behind him and reached the rental store. "Hey, is it possible to get a rental car at this hour?" Tony asked the girl at the desk and only got a jerk of a thumb at a general direction and a pop sound of a bubble gum. "Umm, thanks I suppose" and only got a grunt as a reply to that " So much for a friendly town..." he muttered. Tony walked to the general direction pointed and finally chose a newly refurbished Audi Q2, swiped his card at the machine, packed his suit into the trunk and drive off to the motel. On the way, Tony stopped at a electronic shop and bought a second hand phone and laptop and continued to the motel. Reaching the motel, he swiped his card to pay for the room he booked and tipped the hotel staff to carry the suitcase with his armor inside to his room. "Earlier today, a terrorist bombing is seen at upstate New York. Several building has been collapsed with its occupants still inside. Death tolls are increasing by minute. The cause and the reason behind the bombing is still unknown. After the last two attacks at New York Marble Cemetery and Stark Towers, Pentagon and U.S military are at high look out." Tony stopped in his tracks and looked at the news gaping _Tasha...what's wrong with you?_ Tony thought to himself but made his way to his room. Entering his room, he immediately locked it, had a nice, long hot shower, set up his private communication server and sat down on the bed to call Steve. " _Stark secure server now transferring to all known receivers._ Steve, it's me. I've got a lot of apologies to make but not a lot of time. So...First off, sorry for bringing up the past about Bucky and the Accords. That was stupid and reckless of me and it won't happen again. Also, you're right. About Tasha. You have the right to think that she could have killed me without a second thought. Done. Sorry. And I'm sorry in advance, cause I'm still going to find her and bring her back and I won't be home for our anniversary. I need to find her. You gotta stay safe, that's all I know. Don't worry about me, I'm fine, in a dingy motel with a second hand car. That's all. Stay safe and...I love you, baby. Always." Tony ended his call, switched off his lights and went to sleep.

At Stark Towers, Steve made his way through the rubble with a heavy heart. The other Avengers came down and helped him look for Tony. Bucky walked by his side and placed his arms on his shoulder in an attempt to give some comfort. After a few hours, there was no sign of Tony's body or of his armor and Steve sat down on a piece of stray rubble and curled into himself with tears flowing down his cheeks. _He is gone,my husband is gone, Tony is go-_ Steve's inner thought was cut off by a strange beeping sound. He wiped his eyes and reached for the sound. Brushing past a few debris, Steve found an earpiece, with a blinking red light. Steve immediately hooked the earpiece and switched it on with a single tap. Steve breath relieve and slumped against a wall as Tony's smooth voice washed in " _Steve, it's me. I've got a lot of apologies to make but not a lot of time. So...First off, sorry for bringing up the past about Bucky and the Accords. That was stupid and reckless of me and it won't happen again. Also, you're right. About Tasha. You have the right to think that she could have killed me without a second thought. Done. Sorry. And I'm sorry in advance, cause I'm still going to find her and bring her back and I won't be home for our anniversary. I need to find her. You gotta stay safe, that's all I know. Don't worry about me, I'm fine, in a dingy motel with a second hand car. That's all. Stay safe and...I love you, baby. Always._ ".

The next morning, Tony woke up early and rebooted JARVIS and hacked into HYDRA database using his private Stark server. After a few minutes of finding he finally found the file that he was looking for. He immediately transferred it to JARVIS's database and burned the laptop a few feet away from his motel. Coming back to his room, he closed the curtain and switched on his server. "J, you up?" " _For you sir, always_ " "Access the information I just transferred to your database" " _Accessing the information. Access complete. Displaying the result." and soon enough, the walls were covered with holographic information. " _Project Extremis was created by biotechnologist, Aldrich Killian in the year 1999. With the help of botanist, Maya Hansen, Aldrich Killian was able to manipulate the Vice President to legalize the serum in exchange of his daughter's leg regenaration. Failing to do so, Killian kidnapped the President of United States and terrorize New York with numerous suicide bombers. HYDRA was able to track down Aldrich Killian when the new HYDRA leader, Baron Zemo wanted to take revenge on United States. He negotiated that with the serum he could give the body of Tony Stark. Aldrich Killian agreed but was double crossed and Zemo killed Killian once the serum was perfected with the help of Arnim Zola. Kidnapped a few young teenagers at a very young age, Zemo injected this serum to make them stronger and more mission efficient. Natasha Maria Stark was one of the first test subjects to this project_ " test videos of the serum being injected was shown multiple times until Tasha's body was resilient to the serum and turns her into a mindless monster. Tony closed his eyes and looked away at the sound of her screaming for help and Tony was something he couldn't get rid of his ears. " _As Natasha Maria Stark was one of the firsts of the serum infused soldiers, she led the team of terrorists for 30 years. According to this terrorists M.O and the recent bombing at New York, it matches the pattern very perfectly._ " "No...it can't be Tasha....J, cross check the bombing at Stark Towers and the first bombing 10 years ago. Check for any similarities between the heat signatures." : _Cross checking heat signatures...displaying results. It seems like the heat signatures between the two bombing are very much similar. It seems like they are also suicide bombers._ " "Wait. You said that they kidnapped teenagers at a very young age...how old was the suicide bomber?" " _He was 15 years old, sir. Trained by HYDRA and was also a student of Natasha Maria Stark. This suicide bombers are brainwashed by HYDRA and mind tortured by them until they submit to them and later is trained by Natasha Maria Stark as suicide bombers. For the past 10 years, Natasha Maria Stark has trained over more than 200 young teenagers that were kidnapped by HYDRA._ " "J, access information on the recent bombing at Stark Towers and Upstate new York." " _Accessing file...sir, you might want to look at this_ " In the surveillance footage, Tasha was in a black van communicating with the terrorists at Stark Towers. She then climbed out of the van, knocked out an SI employee took her ID card and hacked into the whole system. Shutting down JARVIS altogether.. then she used the one of the employee elevator and rode to the 50th floor which was right below Tony's lab and waited until Tony left the lab to his penthouse. Cutting a hole on the floor, she jumped up and looked around and retrieved her bag and downloaded few files from his computer and used the same elevator Tony used to go to his penthouse. Reaching his penthouse, she planted a few bombs around the hall area and before leaving, slowly peeked into his room and left, ending the footage. Tony stared at the video for a very long time before slumping onto the bed with a ragged breathing. He rubbed his hands against his chest and calmed himself up before he started to hyperventilate._

_That wasn't HYDRA's suicide bombing, that was Tasha, just Tasha with a normal bomb and hacking skills. It was not a scheme to terrorize people like the one at upstate New York but this was personal. This was a personal attack. This was Tasha trying to kill Tony. Tasha tried to kill Tony. And she will do it again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as angsty as I thought it would be but, it's like the starting of the angst-o-rama, kinda, I'm still figuring out.
> 
> Anyway, see you in the next one!


	5. Chapter 5 - Yelena Belova (Елена Белова)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks & Findings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! Sorry for the VERY late update.
> 
> Warnings- Contains badly described smut (stevextony)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Tony slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to the lighting. "What th-" that's when his thinking refocused to the surrounding around him. It...it was his Malibu mansion...the one that got destroyed by one of Mandarin's soldiers. "Is this some kind of joke? I thought this house was destro-" Tony suddenly heard a loud bang from the top floor. His living room. One. Two blinks and the scenery changed. It was still his workshop back at Malibu but it was destroyed. Cars ripped apart, walls crumbled, wires exposed, glass shattered and....and all his bots ruined. DUM-E was ripped apart to pieces "No....!" Tony chocked back his tears, Butterfingers burned, melted and U wedged between two walls, head decapitated. Tony's knees finally gave out and he fell and cried his heart out. "J-Jarvis?" Tony called for his A.I but no answer came. Tony suddenly felt like his entire being was just transported to his 3-year-old self, sitting in his bed waiting for his sister come back alive from the death. Another bang rang from the top floor and Tony looked around and followed the noise. As he got closer and closer, blood stench filled his nostrils and he tried not to gag. Reaching at the end of the stairs, the scene that welcomed him was not better than below. His teammates. All of them. Dead. Suddenly an arm grabbed his ankle and Tony jerked his leg and looked down to face a half-dead Steve. "You could have saved us...why didn't you do more?" Tears stung Tony's eyes and he dropped to knees beside Steve's body "I did Steve, I did....but it was not enough...". Paralysis. A needle right at his neck and Tony flipped himself and fell on the ground. "Oh shit! Obie?" Tony remembered the dreadful incident. But the person behind the paralysis injection wasn't Obie but.... it was his sister, a dark smile on her face and she kneeled beside him. Tony started hyperventilating realizing that this lady was not his sister but a HYDRA puppet masked as his sister "Breath...Easy,easy.." Tasha slowly eased his breathing and fully sat beside him. "You remember this one...right? It's a shame the government did not approve this...there's so many applications for this little device...like causing short term paralysis..." Tony's eyes widened by the familiar speech "When I was ordered to hit you at your own house...I was worried that it might give us off because you're the golden goose...but you see, it was just fate that you survived that. You had one last golden egg to give. Popularity. Fame. Now people fer us, where last time we were looked down and criticized for being to young, now they fear us....Fear...it's the only was we, I mean I can rule New York...and then the world. That explosion was supposed to be about getting rid of you but we failed that and gained fame...to bad you had to involve Steve in this...he was a good guy..." Tasha looked at Steve and Tony sympathetically" The paralysis was wearing down but Tony remained on the floor "Ah..the arc reactor....the most advanced technology created...It's beautiful, Tony..." Tasha slowly reached for the reactor "Tony, this your Ninth Symphony, what a masterpiece...Look at that" Tasha turned the arc reactor and pulled it out of his chest. Tony gasped for air "This is your legacy, a new generation of weapons with this at its heart, weapons that will help steer the world back on course, put the balance of power in our hands." Tasha secured the arc reactor into a silver case and locked it shut. "It's a shame you won't be alive to see it. Don't worry, the paralysis is enough to make you die from the sharpnel. Nice doing business with you..." Tasha leaned forward and whispered in his ears "Brother...Hail Hydra!"_

_Tony! Tony! Wake up!_

Tony gasped for air, panting, sweating, he could hear voices but it all seemed to far away, he reached out to the voices and suddenly a hand, a large warm hand caught his hands and threaded his fingers with theirs. Tony snapped from his haze and looked up. Brown eyes met with clear azure eyes. "Steve...." and Tony slumped forward just enough for Steve to catch him and Tony cried. Tony cried his eyes out, from the betrayal, from his sister. After a few minutes, his cries reduced to quiet sobs and he finally looked up at Steve "Steve..you're still alive.." "Of course I'm still alive, sweetheart...Are you okay?" Tony shook his head and slumped back onto the bed with his arm covering his eyes "Wanna talk about it?" Tony shook his head and that's when the door to his room opened and Bucky and Sam entered. "Hey..you okay?" Sam asked. Tony sat up against the headboard and accepted the cup of coffee from Bucky with a slight nod. After finishing his coffee, he was very much awake "Wait. What are you guys doing here?" "There was a bombing-" "At Upstate New York. I know. Saw it on the news yesterday night..." Tony looked at Steve "Thought....you..." Steve didn't let him finish his word by kissing him quiet "I'm fine...nothing happened, the bomb went off upstate, not anywhere near the compound." Tony nodded and walked towards the garbage bin to throw the coffee cup. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question. Why are you guys here?" "Bucky said that he has something you might want to look at" Sam replied. Tony turned to look at Bucky and Bucky rummaged his bag and took out a yellow file. It was a generic profile case file, a little dusty. "What's this?" "After the attack at upstate, Bucky went to his room and brought this to Steve" "When it happened at the cemetery, I thought it was another play, a lady disguised as Tasha but after the other two bomb blast, the M.O fit to the profile case in this file." "Why do you have this file?" "When....back when I was still Winter Soldier, I was assigned to take out her-" "Who is her?" "Yelena. Yelena Belova. That was the name they assigned to Tasha back at the facility. When Baron Zemo took over the reign of HYDRA, Zola was casted aside, Zola got angry and assigned me to take her out, since she was Zemo's right hand. But then, the whole S.H.E.I.L.D fiasco happened and the file just...got forgotten" "Until now..." Bucky nodded grimly. Tony took the file and placed it at the scanner near his laptop. "J, scan this file and project it" " _Scanning file....hologram version is being created....hologram successfully created...projecting_ " "What the hell....." The hologram was filled with mission reports, medical files and tones of victim profiling but all were in Russian. "J, translate" " _Translating.... Yelena Belova is an amoral spy and assassin who was trained at the Red Room by the same spymasters who trained Natasha Romanoff, the first Black Widow.Yelena Belova is genetically altered by the terrorist organization HYDRA, as she had suffered debilitating and disfiguring injuries when she was found by one of the HYDRA_ " Tony's eyes widened and Steve's eyes narrowed at Bucky "But wait. Something doesn't add up here. Buck, you said that both of you became good friends at the facility and then it was because of us getting you out of there that turned her into this. Was that the truth?" Bucky looked down and shook his head "No. It was a lie." "Why?" "Because I wanted to be selfish! Because I wanted to satisfy myself! Because I wanted to make myself feel good about what I did to her! Yes! We knew each other at the facility! But...we were more than...more than just good friends...we..." "Then why lie?" "If Nat knows this, don't you think she would have found out about Yelena by then? She would. And the jealousy would have fueled her enough to go and hunt Yelena down. So, I lied. We were dating when the shift happened, when I was called back to the lab to get my mind washed she said those words. Those....those words were true...and then the whole Zemo and Zola fiasco and we never saw each other, my mind was wiped and she was on the opposite side, that was the only thing in my mind. So, I was assigned to take her out. And you guys came in when I finally caught her. She pleaded and begged for me to remember her. To remember her when I was pointing a fucking revolver on her forehead and the whole S.H.E.I.L.D was there."

The room was dead silence except for the data running at the background projected in hologram. Bucky looked up at Tony "I'm sorry, Tony...it was all I could do, and it was not enough, it was never enough..." Tony faced the windows overlooking the forest without a word. Steve came behind him and wrapped him up in his arms. Tony closed his eyes and leaned back into the safe warmth. "Guess, we both betrayed her trust huh?" Tony said but there was no heat behind it but sorrow, pure sorrow. "She lost her love from Howard and Maria, her own dad killed her, her twin brother stood there watching her die and the guy she loved left her behind...is it weird that I'm thinking that she could have stayed dead? Like just dead. Burried with a tombstone that validated it. I mean, she could have bypassed this kind of pains." Tony huffed bitterly. Steve tightened his grip and kissed his head "For what's worth, I know you can fix her, like with Bucky-" "But what if I don't want to fix her?" "What?" "What if I don't want to fix her, what if I don't want to see her? Does that make a difference?" "Tony, what's wrong? I thought that was the reason you are staying here?" "She tried to kill me Steve..." Steve jerked back and spun Tony until he was facing Steve. "Tony, what do you mean?" "The bomb blast at Stark Towers was not terrorist, it was personal, she wanted to get rid of me." "Bucky did the same too, Tony. You have to remember that its not her, that is not her. Bring her back, we'll fix her together-" "Then what? Crisis averted? Steve, even if I fixed her brain, memories of her...of her past life will haunt her to death. I'd rather let her be dead then seeing her walking around like a ghost with nightmare." "So, you're telling me that its not worth it? Saving her is not worth it?" "Its not that Steve. Its the after that I'm worried about-" "We'll help. Sam is a great therapist and Bucky knows her more than any of us. We can use the B.A.R.F technology and we'll be right there to help her with her nightmares and PTSDs" Tony looked at Steve and then at Sam, who smiled encouragingly and then at Bucky, who nodded "Really?" Steve smiled and kissed him "Yes, sweetheart. When we said that Tasha is part of the family, we meant it." Tony was so overwhelmed with love that he hugged Steve tight and Sam and Bucky joined the group hug. "Okay, okay, that's enough. Go and get refreshed, let's go for breakfast and we'll start digging." Sam and Bucky nodded and went back to their room closing the door behind them. Tony locked the door and picked up the file and sat on the edge of the bed flipping through it. Steve sat beside Tony and pulled him closer and pecked him at the side of his head "We'll find her Tones, I promise" Tony sighed but looked at Steve and gave him a small smile. Steve than plucked the file out Tony's hand "Hey! I was reading that!" "Rest for now, Tony. And I haven't seen you for the past 3-" " 2 days" "For the past 2 days, and I need you" "My,my...what a dirty mind do you have, Captain" Steve's eyes clouded with lust and Tony smirked. Steve loved when he called him by his title. "On the bed. Now." Steve growls while shedding his clothes off. Tony smirked and lazily walked to the top of the bed and presented himself on the bed like a French model. "Look at you..beautiful.." "You wanna come up here and unwrap this beauty or are you gonna stand there and gap at me" Tony teased while beckoning him with his index finger. Steve prowled towards Tony like a predator scaring its prey. What started as a light brush of lips turned into a full passionate make out session. Steve plunged Tony's mouth with his tongue, tasting his insides and tickling his tongue while his hands roamed around Tony's body. One by one, Tony's clothes came off and both were naked. Tony gasped and moaned as the proximity made their cocks brush against each other. Steve trailed his mouth along Tony's jaw, neck and collarbone and started sucking a bruise their. "Hnng..Steve...I..I..need you..." Tony said between his breathy gasps and moans. Proud of the bruise on Tony's collarbone, Steve started trailing his lips down Tony's body while whispering "I got you, sweetheart..just...relax...". When Steve reached the vee of Tony's hips, he looked up at Tony and his cock stirred at a new pace. Back perfectly arched with his mouth hung open and tanned skin golden from the sun rays, he looked like a goddess. Trailing his fingers on the underside of Tony's cock "Tell me what you want.. sweetheart?" "You...you..hnngg...only you...in..in..me" Steve smile and kissed the head of Tony's cock and went lower. No words were passed between them as Steve worked Tony open with three fingers, Tony withered on the bed, moaned and gasped when Steve manage to find his prostate. Tony's cock was painfully hard and when he reached to hold it, Steve pushed it aside "No touching yourself, let me pleasure you" "Steve...please...m'hard....need...need you..." "Patience...sweetheart....." once Tony was open enough, Steve lubed his cock and gently pushed inside Tony's hole. Steve eyes snapped shut and his upper body hung low as Tony's heat enveloped him. "More..more..Steve..please" Tony was a babbling mess and Steve pushed in. Slow rhythm paced fast and Steve was slamming into Tony hitting his prostate with each thrust. Steve then grabbed Tony's cock and pumped it with the same pace "Steve!...m'close....m'gonna..gonna..Ah!...come" "Come for me sweetheart..let go.." and Tony did. Stripes of come splattered on his stomach and Steve followed soon after and filled Tony up.

Steve collapsed beside Tony while Tony, using the strength left in him rolled to the side and attached himself to Steve's side. "Ugh..Tonees..come..." "I..just did..." "No,..its..uncomfortable...need..to-" "Shhh....sleep..first...wash..later.." "Atleast let me bring a wash cloth" Tony whined but reluctantly let Steve go. Steve brought the wash cloth and carefully cleaned himself and Tony, threw it near the laundry bag, rearranged the covers, set the alarm and joined Tony in the bed.

" _Tsel' izmenilas'. U Zimnego soldata do sikh por yest' moye dos'ye, i on peredal yego im. Nuzhno vzyat' fayl u nikh, a zatem vynut' ikh oboikh. Mesto obespecheno. Zavtra my vypolnim plan. Zavtra oni ischeznut. Mstiteli uydut, i my pobedim! Privetstvuyu Gidru!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes -
> 
> I know the Bucky/Natasha Stark relationship is kinda complicated so let me summarize it. Bucky was already at the HYDRA facility when some of the HYDRA soldier brought her in. She grew up with Bucky while Bucky never aged. They became good friends and Bucky will always come looking for Tasha when they mind washed him to keep him sane. Friendship turned to love. Unfortunately, Zemo took over the HYDRA facility from Red Skull and casted Zola, Red Skull's right hand. Zemo trained Natasha and she became loyal to him and Zola, who knew about their relationship mind washed Bucky but implanted the thought of Tasha being the target. When he was following her to kill her, SHEILD found him but he let Tasha go with a bullet to her forhead.
> 
> Translation -
> 
> Target has changed.The Winter Soldier still has my file, and he gave it to them.You need to take the file from them, and then remove them both. The place is secured.The Avengers will be removed and we shall prevail! Hail Hydra!
> 
> Photos -
> 
> for the picture of Yelena Belova   
> click [here](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Yelena_Belova_\(Earth-616\)/Gallery?file=Black_Widow_Pale_Little_Spider_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg)


	6. Chapter 6 - A Crimson Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Here, in the forest, dark and deep...._
> 
> _.....I offer you eternal sleep_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! 
> 
> Warning - description of torture 
> 
> Enjoy!

After another round in the shower- definitely Steve's fault- Tony, Steve, Sam and Bucky went to the nearest diner just a few feet away from the motel to have their breakfast. Tony kept looking around him, scanning his surrounding as if something- or someones, in this case - will pounce and attack him. Steve noticed this and wrapped an arm around him tugging him close to his side. After a few minutes, the four of them reached the diner. It was a small diner, its decorations all wood and rustic, opening the door the aroma of freshly brewed coffee hit their nostrils. The interior was like a generic diner, only with no red or pink seats, the seats were mahogany brown with tables made from original teak wood, a brown rug was placed at the middle between the seating area and the breakfast bar. Tony and Steve took one side of the sitting are while Sam and Bucky sat on the other. Tony waved for a waitress and a middle aged woman came to take their orders. "Welcome to Lynette and Jerri's Diner, and I'm Lynn, what would you fine boys like this morning?" the waitress- Lynn - asked. "I'll take a cup of black coffee, with two sugars and a Breakfast Taco" Tony replied "I'll take the Ceylon tea, less sugar with Homemade Egg Muffins" Steve replied "Piccolo Latte with Crescent Bacon Breakfast Ring" Bucky answered "A cup of Cafe Latte and a Baked Blueberry French Toast" Sam finished. Lynn wrote down their orders and promised them the food will be served in less than 30 minutes, bid her farewell and took off to attend other customers. "So, how far are you in this?" Sam asked Tony "Remember back at the cemetery after the whole fiasco happened, she left her bag infront of the tombstone and left, so I waited until everyone left and it was much calmer, and picked it up. Went back to the tower and asked JARVIS to scan the content and we found this" Tony took out the file that he was holding in his hands. Steve took the folder and skimmed through it "Tony, this is-" "Yeah, Extremis. The one that I fought back in 2013. That's not the case here, it seems that Killian took the serum to-" Bucky cut him off "Arnim Zola to perfect and stabilize the serum. Since the Super Soldier serum was a failure, Zola too the opportunity to work on something that is already available rather than recreating something from scratch." Tony nodded. Tony continued "And then they needed a test subject, like how Dr. Erskine chose you for Project Rebirth, Zola chose Tasha or in this case Yelena as their test subject. And it worked, the serum was stable and Yelena became a superhuman." Steve nodded while still skimming through the file. The conversation quieted down when Lynn came and delivered their orders at their table. Bucky continued "Then they needed trainers, so they assigned me to train her. She was the first one of their new line of soldiers so, they trained her hard. Like real hard, and then she was sent to her first mission, she failed and Red Skull tortured her. That was the routine. Train, Go for a mission, if you succeed then you get money but if you fail then starvation and isolation in the Dark Room." "What's a Dark Room?" Sam asked "It's the room where the mind washing happens, and...god I could hear her scream her lungs out even a few blocks away. The routine went on and on, Yelena gained more experience, she got more money and she lost all her emotions. She didn't even scream when they brought her to the Dark Room, nonetheless felt pity on other kids they tortured. Its like she became a mindless soldier. Then Yelena and I were sent on a mission together and we kinda bonded, friendship turned to love and she changed to a normal person. She talked normal and she smiled a lot more. She always complained that here mind was always fuzzy, like she was supposed to remember something but she couldn't even recognize it. Months went by and we wanted to get out of there. That's when Baron Zemo took over Hydra."

" _Tsel' zablokirovana. Podozhdi moi instruktsii_ "

"When Zemo took over Hydra, Zola was pushed away. He took his liking in Yelena and appointed her as his right hand. We still went for missions but it was very little. Zola wanted revenge and so this one night, when Yelena and I were lounging around, some Hydra agents dragged me back to the Dark Room, Yelena refused to let me go but I promised her that whatever happens, I'll come back for her. Unfortunately, that's not so...easy. Zola mind washed me again but he implanted my next target as Zemo and his allies. When I came back, I saw Yelena with Zemo and automatically went to assassination mood....and that was the last I remember her" the four of them finished eating their breakfasts, asked the waitress to clean up the table and spread out the information they found. The table was soon a clutter mess on files and mission reports. 

" _Okruzhayushchaya territoriya okhranyayetsya. Derzhat' ogon'._ "

Tony was reading one of mission report when the familiar weird feeling crept up him. He looked up from the paper and scanned around until his eyes narrowed down on a woman figure in all black staring at the diner. Everything clicked to its place and his eyes widened just the exact moment a bomb came crashing through the diner window "EVERYONE GET DOWN-"

"BOOM!"

The bomb went off even before Tony finished his sentence. Where once the scenery was a nice quiet diner, now it was destroyed. Broken windows, pieces of the diner walls pilled onto each other, damaged ceilings and lights and burning paintings filled Tony's vision. A faint stench of blood entered his nostrils making him look down, under those damages, bodies, dead and injure bodies stuck under the tones and thousands of concrete. With a still ringing ear, Tony helped himself up and made his way through the damage and helped up a few of the customers. He turned around and saw Steve helping the other half of the customers from under the concrete wedged between two seats. Sam and Bucky carried dead bodies and their waitress, Lynn was one of the bodies.

" _Atakovat' Seychas!_ "

Tony barely had any time to call for his suit when he heard someone pulling a trigger right behind his head and a knife was shoved near his throat. Steve launched forward when Bucky pulled him back again " _Let me talk to her please..._ " he pleaded and Steve looked at Tony and back at him and nodded. Tony slowly wound his hands around the back of him successfully locking him and her in place. " _Yelena, eto ya .... Dzheyms, otpusti yego, vernis'- _" Bucky didn't get to finish his words when a familiar whine of the Iron Man suit was heard. Bucky's eyes widened "Tony!Stop!Don't!" but his screaming went to deaf ears when the suit came flying towards Tony, blasting Yelena together. "Tony!Stop!You're gonna hurt her!" Tony remained silent but continued blasting his repulsor at the direction that Yelena fell, all those pent up anger and fear flowing through him. Two HYDRA agents swung down and grabbed Tony's arm and tried to drag him but was hit by Steve's shield "Oh no you don't!" Steve and Tony kept firing and blasting all the incoming HYDRA soldiers and Sam helped from on top. Bucky just stood there screaming and pleading for Tony to stop but Tony never stopped. A blast at a HYDRA and anotheer blast at Yelena, a blast at HYDRA another blast at Yelena that was how Tony fought. Suddenly, a sinister laughter came from where Yelena fell. Yelena glowed red and red swirls covered her palms. She marched her way to Tony reflecting each repulsor blast with a blast of her own. "Ty dumayesh', chto smozhesh' ubit' menya ?! Metakhuman ?! Super soldat ?!" Yelena taunted Tony. Every repulsor blast reflected with a red one, every movement counterattacked perfectly, every weakness known. "ya ne idiot! ya izuchal tebya! ya vyuchil tvoi dvizheniya! ya trenirovalsya kak ty! postroy prototip svoyego kostyuma!" Yelena floated and Tony followed her. Both of them at the same level, Bucky quickly ran towards them "Tony! Don't! She knows your suit! She knows how you figh-" "What?!" just when Tony got distracted and lowered his repulsor, Yelena flew towards his suit and whispered at his earpiece "I ya znayu, kak vytashchit' tebya." she pressed the emergency lock on Tony's suit and Tony came tumbling down " TONY!" Steve ran towards him but Sam swooped down and caught him by his ankles so Tony was upside down. "If you're a genius, you should know I'll come up with a back up plan!" Tony tapped his watch twice and a gauntlet formed around his palm and he faced it towards Yelena "Told ya" and he blasted. Yelena screeched and flew back but she was equally strong, she resurfaced back from the blow "You got to be kidding me!" Tony bellowed annoyed. Her eyes glowed red and anger built up in her. She flew and caught Tony by his throat and landed on the ground. Steve, Sam and Bucky stood around her "Sdelayte yeshche odin shag, i vy mozhete poproshchat'sya s nim" Yelena warned them. HYDRA agents laid dead around her and Tony struggled in her grip"Ya sdelayu eto prostym, yesli ty sdelayesh' eto prostym." "What do you want from me" "Dazhe posle togo, kak ya voshel v tvoyu mechtu, ty vse yeshche ne?" "That....that was true?" "Konechno eto pravda...Ya prishel na kladbishche, potomu chto znal, chto ty priyedesh' navestit' svoyu sestru. Ya izuchal tebya s tekh por, kak poyavilis' novosti o tvoyem dugovom reaktore.Nam nuzhna byla tekhnologiya dlya nashego oruzhiya, i tol'ko u vas ona byla. U tebya byl tol'ko odin." "You're smart enough to recreate it!" "Ukrast' gorazdo proshche .... chem vossozdat'. Plan provalilsya, vmesto togo, chtoby byt' vsegda lyubyashchim tebya, ty privel vsyu svoyu chertovu sem'yu. A potom .... ty skazal Tashe na menya, ty skazal mne eto imya, kak budto ono moye, kotoroye zastalo menya vrasplokh. S tekh por moy razum vse razmyshlyal, kak budto eto imya dolzhno byt' moim ... - V lyubom sluchaye, vernemsya k delu." Yelena pressed the arc reactor and unlocked it from the casing, twisted it and pulled it out of Tony's chest. "NO!" Steve, Sam and Bucky screamed at once. Tony started hyperventilating and gasping for air in Yelena's grip "But..you..talked...in..English..in..my..dreams.." "Kakim-to obrazom mne prishlos' sygrat', kak eto sdelal Obi, ya govoril po-angliyski, zamenil Obi na menya!" Yelena loosened her grip on his throat and Tony fell to the ground like a ragdoll and she kept the reactor in a metal case and locked it shut. She then squatted down next to him "Nadeyus', ty naydesh', kto eta Tasha" "You..are..Tasha..your..name..is..Natasha..Stark.." Yelena jerked back up with a hardened look and shook her head. She got up just in time for a HYDRA plane to pick her up, knocked Steve, Sam and Bucky and took off.__

__Before entering the plane she took one look at Tony when he whispered "Hai.. promesso.. di.. essere.. lì.., non.. importa.. cosa.. sia.. successo". Yelena's eyes widened before being pulled back into the plane. Tony kept gasping for air and Steve scrambled to him. He slid down and cradled Tony's head "CALL MEDIC!" Steve barked at Sam and Bucky. "Hey..this..is..not..how..I..wanted..to..go.." a series of violent coughing followed him and Steve just shushed him quiet "Shh, shh...you're gonna be okay..open your eyes for me sweetheart..please.." "Can't..hurts..sleepy" "No,no,no open your eyes for me, baby, can you do that for me?" Steve's voice started cracking and tears started to flow out from his eyes "No..cry..be..happy..m'sleepy.." "No..Tony..please just a few minutes...open your eyes" "Gonna..sleep..take..care..love..u" and Tony shut his eyes and his breathing stopped. His hands went limp inside Steve's. "NO!No....Tony....come back...please...." Steve hunched himself and cried. The sounds of the rest of the teammates pouring down from the Avenjet and the wailing of the ambulance siren all sounded distant. The colours around him faded and he slumped his head onto Tony's chest._ _

__He lost Tony. His husband is...dead._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes! That escalated quickly! Anyway...see you in the next chapter!
> 
> Translation -
> 
> Russian >
> 
> Tsel' zablokirovana. Podozhdi moi instruktsii - Target locked. Wait for my instructions  
> Okruzhayushchaya territoriya okhranyayetsya. Derzhat' ogon' - The surrounding area is guarded. Hold fire.  
> Atakovat' Seychas! - Attack Now!  
> Yelena, eto ya .... Dzheyms, otpusti yego, vernis -Yelena, it's me .... James, let him go, come back  
> Ty dumayesh', chto smozhesh' ubit' menya ?! Metakhuman ?! Super soldat ?!" - Do you think you can kill me ?! Metahuman ?! Super soldier ?!  
> ya ne idiot! ya izuchal tebya! ya vyuchil tvoi dvizheniya! ya trenirovalsya kak ty! postroy prototip svoyego kostyuma! - I am not idiot! I studied you! I learned your moves! I trained like you! Build a prototype of your costume!  
> I ya znayu, kak vytashchit' tebya. - And I know how to get you out.  
> Sdelayte yeshche odin shag, i vy mozhete poproshchat'sya s nim - Take one more step and you can say goodbye to him.  
> Ya sdelayu eto prostym, yesli ty sdelayesh' eto prostym. - I will make it simple if you make it simple.  
> Dazhe posle togo, kak ya voshel v tvoyu mechtu, ty vse yeshche ne? - Even after I entered your dream, you still don't know?  
> Konechno eto pravda...Ya prishel na kladbishche, potomu chto znal, chto ty priyedesh' navestit' svoyu sestru. - Of course, this is true ... I came to the cemetery because I knew that you would come to visit your sister.  
> Ya izuchal tebya s teh por, kak poyavilis' novosti o tvoyem dugovom reaktore. - I have been studying you since news of your arc reactor appeared.  
> Nam nuzhna byla tekhnologiya dlya nashego oruzhiya, i tol'ko u vas ona byla. U tebya byl tol'ko odin - We needed technology for our weapons, and only you had it. You only had one  
> "Ukrast' gorazdo proshche .... chem vossozdat'. - "Stealing is much easier .... than recreating.  
> Plan provalilsya, vmesto togo, chtoby byt' vsegda lyubyashchim tebya, ty privel vsyu svoyu chertovu sem'yu. - The plan failed, instead of always you alone, you brought all your damn family.  
> A potom .... ty skazal Tashe na menya, ty skazal mne eto imya, kak budto ono moye, kotoroye zastalo menya vrasplokh. - And then .... you said Tasha at me, you told me that name, as if it was mine, which took me by surprise.  
> S tekh por moy razum vse razmyshlyal, kak budto eto imya dolzhno byt' moim ... - V lyubom sluchaye, vernemsya k delu. - Since then, my mind has been pondering everything, as if that name should be mine ... - Anyways, let's get back to business.  
> Kakim-to obrazom mne prishlos' sygrat', kak eto sdelal Obi, ya govoril po-angliyski, zamenil Obi na menya! - Somehow I had to play, as Obi so, I spoke English, replaced Obi with me  
> Nadeyus', ty naydesh', kto eta Tasha - I hope you find who this Tasha is.
> 
> Italian >
> 
> Hai.. promesso.. di.. essere.. lì.., non.. importa.. cosa.. sia.. successo - You .. promised .. of .. being .. there .., no ... matter .. what .. happened


	7. Chapter 7 - Saving Natasha Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sedation & Salvation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! 
> 
> Congrats! You just went through an array of angst, now comes the emotional hurt/comfort
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve kneeled there like a statue holding Tony's dead body, tears streaming through his cheeks and dripping on top of Tony's pale face as if his drop of tear will be enough to replenish Tony's sun-kissed tanned skin color back, it didn't. Shouts of his teammates to get back and leave the medics to do their jobs left unheard by his ears, the voices far too distant. It was until a warm metallic hand landed on his shoulder, Steve jerked back to reality and the comforting weight of Tony's body has disappeared from his arms. Reflex kicked into his body, and he jerked his shoulder in a sharp movement but the grip was strong, Steve squirmed and retaliated to get loose, but his efforts were at vain. "-eve! Knock it off! Let the medics do their job!" Bucky ordered in a harsh tone. Steve whipped his head at the voice and confronted steely grey eyes "Knock it of Steve, Tony's gonna be alright, Bruce brought his back up arc reactor that he kept for situations like this." Bucky tried to explain. It took a long time for the words to settle in Steve's mind but once he did, he blinked a few times and exhaled a deep breath that he did not know he was keeping. Wrong move. Dark spots danced infront of his eyes and the voices became slurred, exhaustion and pain rippling through his body like a tidal wave, and without a warning, Steve passed out in Bucky's arms. Nat ran towards Steve and barked at the nearest medic to bring another stretcher. "Nat-" Bucky started but she cut him off "Not now, Barnes." she told with a hard voice. Steve was brought to the MedBay in the Avenjet while Tony was immediately rushed to the nearest medical center. Hooking Steve up to the HRM monitor and inducing Odensetron drips into Steve's blood system, the rest of the of the team gathered at the meeting cabin in the jet. Seats were taken but the atmosphere was thick in tension. Each and every one of the member seething in anger and worry for their leaders. Nat, who was quiet since treating Steve at the MedBay, suddenly slammed her fist hard enough, that if she was a super soldier, the tabled would have cracked into two "Wilson. Barnes. Talk." she stared at them with murderous glare. Seeing so much resentment in her eyes, in the love of his life's eyes, directed at him for the very first time, shuddered him and he remained silent the whole long Sam took to explain. "-and she just left. Leaving Tony to die." Sam finished explaining. The silence blanketed the room again. "So, we have two missions to finish. One, destroy the new HYDRA technological weapons and two, take Yelena out." At that Bucky jerked his head up with a shocked face "What do you mean take her out?" Bucky asked "I mean kill her" "You can't do-" "And why can't we kill her?!" "She is Tony's sister-" "Who left him to die!" "She was mind controll-" "Bullshit! Don't tell me that they mind washed her until she has no humanity in her?!" "You don't know the feelin-" "Mind washed and being sterilized is the same damn thing!" "She is still a human under that!" "SHE. KILLED. STEVE. AND. TONY! ISN'T THAT PROVE ENOUGH?!" "SHE IS STILL HIS SISTER!" "I DON'T CARE!" "And I thought you wanted to clear your ledger." Bucky taunted her. "Killing another innocent girl isn't gonna prove that!" Bucky screamed. "Innocent? She is innocent?! She killed more than 50 people in one day!" "She is mind controlled! Don't you understand the term mind washed at all, Romanoff?!" Bucky counterattacked with a hard glare. Nat stared back but her eyes softened "Why...why do you care...?" "Because..because...I owe her...atleast...this.." "Why?" "I...she...we.." Bucky gave up with a sigh but Nat continued "Tell me why, and I'll reconsider" she went back to all business talk and Bucky slumped onto a chair like a puppet whose string got cut off "She..and I...we..we were dating..back when we...were at the facility..she..she was the only...source of sanity...I could go to...when they erased...my mind..she..she was the only person I could remember..no matter how many..times they erased my memories.." Bucky was sobbing and tears fell against his cheeks, Nat remained silent "Why lie?" Nat asked with a voice so soft "I..I didn't wanna lose you..so.." "Well you just did. Goodbye, Barnes." and Nat stormed off of the room. Bucky hunched over himself and cried.

Steve slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times to adjust himself to blinding flourescent light. He wetted his lips a few times and gulped his saliva a few times before "T..Tony?" he crocked. Bruce who was sitting at a far corner reading with his Starkpad, looked up and walked over to the bed. "Hey, Steve." Bruce greeted. Steve looked up and smiled "Hey, Bruce, where's Tony?" "He is at Morristown Medical Centre." Steve instantly shot up from his bed but another wave of nausea hit him like a wall "Easy..You're just recovering from nausea" "But, Tony-" "The doctors are looking after him, he's still in surgery, once you get back to your feet, we can go see him" 'But I'm okay" Steve said while standing up only to hit the bed again. "I think from now on, let me be the judge of that. You have to rest Steve, once you are deemed alright, we can go and visit Tony" Where's Bucky?" at that Bruce's face sobered "He..he and Nat broke up." "Jesus, how?" "Bucky told about Yele- Tasha and Nat got mad that he lied...and she..left" "Can..can you call Bucky?" Bruce smiled fondly and swept a stray piece of hair from his forehead and nodded. Bruce checked his vitals one more time before exiting the room. After a few minutes, Bucky entered, his condition far worse than him. His eyes red rimmed, his hear a mess of tangles and his posture of submission all felt wrong to Steve's eyes. Bucky sat on the chair Bruce sat and finally looked up at Steve "Well, you look like shit" Steve teased but Bucky only smiled at it "Oh Bucky..." "I messed up Stevie..I just ruined the best thing that happened in my life.." "Buck, can I ask you a question?" "Yeah..sure" "Could you, if possible, still have feelings for..Tasha?" Steve asked slowly. Bucky stared at the bed linen picking at the stray piece of wool sticking out. "Buck...?" "Yeah..maybe..I dunno..it's..it's complicated" "I think you still do, if not you won't hang onto the last piece of her to get her back" Bucky sighed and nodded "Yeah..it's just the love I had for Tasha is completely different to the love I had for Nat." "In...which way?" "Its..I loved Nat not only for her beauty but of who she is in the inside, she is fearless, compassionate, caring and..she really took care of me...but not like Tasha.." Steve nodded in understanding "Tasha knew me inside and out, she knew my strength and my weaknesses, my good days and my bad days, what triggers me and what doesn't, she was my sanity back in the facility..no matter how many times they wiped my memory, she was constant, whenever they released me from the Dark Room, although I don't remember, my heart does and without thinking, I'll be there and she'll be there for me.." "Then why Nat?" Bucky huffed in a bitter laughter "Losing her was like losing a part of me...I was so lost and Nat was the one who came close enough to Tasha, I was happy, or atleast that's what I say to myself, but every time we get intimate, it's like...I'm not clean enough, too many secrets and...most of my heart still belonged to Tasha.." "So..you guys never had.." "Sex? Nope. I never felt comfortable...and then when things were going smoothly, she comes back. Tasha comes back and my stupid heart just holds..just holds onto that last piece of hope that I'll get her back...so, I didn't want to hurt Nat..so.." Bucky flailed his hands as if it explained the rest of his words. Steve exhaled and swung an arm around Bucky's shoulder "You know..for all the talk that you and Tony are not the same person, you guys have someone common" Bucky lightly smiled "Yeah..that's her, that's Tasha, she influence people in her life, whether she knows it or not" Bucky then suddenly turned to Steve sharply and stared hard at Steve "Tell me. Tell me going after Tasha is the right thing. Tell me breaking my relationship with Nat is a good choice." Steve pondered for a while "Buck, you said yourself, if Tasha is the one you're most comfortable with then go for it, but. Talk. Talk to Nat. Explain why and get in good terms, the more you let your breakup stew, the more she'll resent Tasha and..it won't be pretty" Bucky sighed in relief and slumped against Steve "Yeah...Tasha makes me...well, me". Just then, the door swung open and Bruce poked his head inside "Surgery successful, we can go see Tony."

Reaching the room Tony was admitted, Steve slowly opened the door to see Tony resting against the headboard fiddling in his tablet. "You sure your not some kind of a cat?" Steve teased as he entered the room. Tony looked up from his tablet and a fond smile found its way to his face "Hey, sweetheart.." Tony said with soft voice "Hey, babe..how are you?" "Good, better actually, the back up arc reactor is much better than the previous one" "Good..god Tony, you scared the hell outta me. I..I thought I lost you, once and for all." "Hey, hey...I'm fine Steve, like you said I'm a cat, a fierce wildcat" Steve raised an eyebrow "Like a wildcat? Nah, you're more like a house cat" "A very big-" "A tiny house cat, the one people melt seeing it in Youtube videos" Tony gasped and pouted "Who are you? And where is my husband?" "I'm right here babe-" "No, you're not. My husband would pepper me in kisses all over my face-" "You hate it when I do that" Steve said deadpanned "Point. But still he wo-ULD! STEVIE!" Steve launched himself at Tony and started to pepper kisses all over his face, Tony batted his face and shrieked in laughter. "Okay, okay break it off you saps" Clint teased as the whole team filled into the room. Tony's laughter subsided into soft giggled by the time the whole team was in the room. One by one the members sat by Tony and talked, joked and teased with him but Tony sensed tension between Bucky and Nat. He silently asked Steve with one raised eyebrow, and Steve nudged Bucky's shoulder. Bucky cleared his throat and everyone in the room turned their attention at Bucky, all except Nat. "I just wanna apologize to Nat. Nat, I'm so sorry I..I just.." Bucky took a deep breath and told her everything that he told Steve "-I still love you Nat but.." Nat finally turned to him and her gaze softened "Its..its okay..I guess..it's just I need some time to get over you.." she huffed a laughter but closed the distance between them and enveloped Bucky in a tight embrace. Bucky returned the embrace with an equal force. While everyone looked at them with a fond look, Tony sat there dumbfounded and he cleared his throat "Uhh, am I missing a memo here?" Steve ushered Bucky towards Tony's side "Tony...introducing your future brother-in-law." Tony's mouth hung open and Bucky glared at Steve. "Wh..wh..what?!" Steve sat beside him and explained the whole accord between Bucky and Tasha. Tony closed his mouth and closed his eyes and pondered, and then took a deep breath and looked at Bucky with a fond smile and a mischievous smirk "Well then Bucky, welcome to the family! I mean, the Stark family that is." Bucky groaned while the rest of the teammates laughed and the whole atmosphere was beautiful. The laughter soon died down and Tony sobered "So..how are we gonna bring her back?" "You mean us" Steve replied deadpanned "But-" "Don't fight with me on this Tony, you're still injured and not in any condition to come for a mission." "Steve...she's my sister" "I know Tony but-" "Please Steve...I'm begging you, I really want to see her..please" Tony gave his best puppy eyes and Steve groaned but agreed to him "But as soon as you're hurt, stay back. That's an order" Steve said with a hard voice and Tony nodded enthusiastically. After a few days, Tony was deemed healthy and was discharged. As soon as he reached the Avenjet, the team gathered at the meeting room to discuss their strategy. "According to Bucky, we have a very rough sketch of the HYDRA facility base. Bruce and Nat your on comms, Sam and Tony take the south entrance, Thor and Rhodey air control shoot down any HYDRA flights, Clint at the west side and Carol at the east side, Bucky and me, we save Tasha." all the others nodded in affirmation and scrambled to suit up.

Reaching the HYDRA base, the teams seperated to their given posts. Two guards were hit by Steve's shield and two more were shot by Bucky's gun. The duo advanced to the building simultaneously killing all the HYDRA guards and agent. They finally entered the building "The metahumans were held down here and he lead Steve towards a secret tunnel. Halfway through, a loud shriek echoed from inside and Steve and Bucky halted their steps, heart beating "Tasha.." Bucky whispered to himself. They were going to wipe her memories, no, that's not gonna happen this time and the duo ran following the sound. Their hearts stopped when they saw Tasha struggling on the chair while her mind was being wiped, Steve then threw his shield and threw off several doctors and the procedure completely stopped. Bucky raced towards her and unclasped the restrains and bridal carried Tasha in his arms, tears flowing from his eyes. The heavy jostling caused Tasha to crack one of her eye and look at Bucky then her other eyes followed suit and her eyes widened "James...?" Bucky slowed his steps entering the Avenjet and pressed his forehead to hers "Yes, doll...it's me...I told you I'll come back" and the jet flew away from the now destroyed HYDRA base. Tasha's eyes was still open when they laid her on the examination table in the MedBay in the jet and she gasped. Tony squeezed her ways through the crowd and halted his steps when Tasha's eyes met his. They continue looking at each other when she suddenly reached for Tony with a shaky hand and Tony immediately grabbed her hands and pressed his forehead against hers and whispered "You're back, you're back sis, I'm not going anywhere..." Tasha cracked a small smile before passing out on the table.

Tony slumped against the chair he has been sitting. Adrenaline subsiding in his body and joy rippling through. He got his sister back. Everything was gonna be alright...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! She's back!
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8 - Who's Tasha?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It's like it never happened, was it just a lie?_
> 
> _If what we had was real, how could it be just fine?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!
> 
> P.S - This is from Tasha's P.O.V
> 
> Warning - Mentions of torture
> 
> Enjoy!

_Natasha slowly woke up, her eyes blinking a few times to adjust to the blinding light she was under. Cold. That was the first thing she felt being conscious then pain. Excruciating pain coursing through her body heating up every muscle it comes in contact with. Vision still blurred, she looked down at her chest and gasped. A metal was stuck on her chest, right where her heart was. Poor surgical work, she assessed. Chips of dried blood was still visible around the metal plate. Unruly stitches around the wound. "Ah. It seems that you have come back to us" a voice from her left side greeted her ears. Russian. She confirmed as his English had a very thick accent. She might be a kid but she learned a few things from Jarvis about self defense and being attentive to the surrounding. The voice inched in closer to her and loomed over her. "Wh..." her words were cut off by a violent cough of blood. Taste of blood and metal filled her taste buds. She grimaced and swallowed the taste 'Who..who are you?" Natasha tried again, her voice still hoarse from the blood flowing down her throat. "Who am I is not important right now. What is important is that the experiment must be successful" the voice answered "Ex..experiment?" Natasha asked "You, soldier will be one of the first white mice in this experiment to create a new line of HYDRA soldiers!" the voice announced, his- definitely man, from the deep baritone -voice laced with pride. Natasha spit out the remaining blood in the general direction but the man mocked her with laughter "At ease, soldier" "M' not a soldier!" Natasha protested but her voice was unheard. Patches of electronic wires were fixed around her and a whirring of a machine was heard at a distance "Wha...what are you doing t' me?" Natasha asked. No answered came back. Her vision slowly came back. Doctors, dozens of doctors bustled around the room- lab? -muttering under their breaths. In the corner of her eyes, she saw...a man..a long haired man with a metal arm. She reached out but she couldn't. It was restrained. Her arms and her legs were restrained. She struggled, the chains attached to the leather restrains rattled violently. "Zola! Do something!" the voice barked at someone. She struggled with all she got, her hands becoming red, blood clotting at the area. A needle, liquid flowing through her veins, her visions blurring again, but she fought, she rattled her hands, the pain in her wrists keeping her awake. "Stop fighting you imbecile!" the voice glowered at her. The machine started and she screamed. She screamed her lungs out. Pain. But this was like death. It coursed through her spinal cord, burning everything in her. Her mind muddled but an image of a boy stayed, he was around her age, brown hair and brown eyes. It hit her. The memories hit her like a train. "T..Tony!TONY!" Oh god, she has to get back to him. Howard. He.He is gonna hurt him. She has to go. "Got..to..go..save..T'ny.." she mumbled. The gloved hands forcefully pushed her down and the burn increased. She focused on the boy in her mind, focused on Tony but the image started to blur. She..she was forgetting him "No!NO! Come back!" she pleaded Tony but his image dusted away, leaving a blank mind. Scary, if there was one word to describe her mind, it was scary, it was like being in a closed room with no doors and windows. Blank, dark and empty, she tried and tried to remember Tony, his face, his feature, his voice, anything she could hold on to but...he was gone..her mind was...empty. She convulsed, the pain being unbearable_

_"Tasha! Tasha! Wake up!"_

_Someone was calling her but it was at a far distance, the chants around her was clear. They were a code, said in Russian, but she couldn't understand, her mind muffled and fuzzy, pieces of her memories comes and goes but never stays, her whole body teetering at the edge of death and awake. The figure loomed over her again, his face morphing into a scowl and he increased the voltage of the machine. A new course of pain shot through her body and she screamed again_

_"We're losing her! Get me the CPR machine! Quick!"_

_She convulsed again, vigorously. The words surrounding her. Her blank mind now filled not with her memories but with those words, chanted around her screamed in her ears. The voice over and over and over again. She screamed and pleaded for help in her mind but it was like talking to thin air. The voice mocked her and laughed at her, but no help was offered._

_Zhelaniye, Rzhavyy, Pech', Rassvet, Semnadtsat', Dobrokachestvennyy, Devyat', Vozvrashcheniye Domoy, Odin"_

_"One!Two!Three! Clear! One!Two!Three! Clear! Increase the voltage! One!Two!Three! Clear!"_

_It was working, her mind completely blank except for the words filling itself into her mind, her consciousness slipping into controlled wakefulness. Those words repeated into her mind made its way to her mouth. She repeated the words, mumbled at first and then clearer the next. She started forgetting who she was, repeating the Russian words, installing them into her body._

_"Tasha!"_

_"Zhelaniye.."_

_"Tasha! Wake up!"_

_"Rzhavyy..."_

_"Tasha!"_

_"Pech'"_

_"Tasha! Wake up! Come on!"_

_"Rassvet"_

_"Wake up! Tasha! Come on!"_

_"Semnadtsat"_

_"Tony! No! She's not Tasha!"_

_"Dobrokachestvennyy"_

_"Tasha! I know you're in there!"_

_"Devyat'"_

_"Tony! No!"_

_"Vozvrashcheniye Domoy"_

_"Tony! Stop! She's not Tasha!"_

_"Odin"_

_The figure leaned closer to her and whispered in her ears "Prosnis', Yelena .."_

Yelena abruptly opened her eyes and pounced at the nearest person, pinning them under her, the victim's body falling with a heavy thud and a loud grunt. "Kto ty?! Otvet'te mne!" she barked at the person. Tony lifted his hands in a surrendering motion, signalling the team behind him to not move muscle. he took a deep breath and stared right back into Yelena's eyes "Tasha, it's me Tony.." he tried but Yelena pressed him further into the ground leaning even more forward against its body. "Ya ne znayu etu Tasha, ya Yelena" "No, you're not Yelena, you are Tasha, Natasha Stark." Yelena violently shook her head "Net net! Ya ne! Kak ty ponimayesh' russkiy yazyk ?!" Yelena's eyes moving back and forth, her heartbeat beating fast, breathing becoming shallower "Your Natasha Stark." Tony said ignoring Yelena's question. Yelena's grip on him quivered and Tony took his chance and rolled them until he was on top of Yelena "You are Natasha Stark!" Tony barked over and over and over again but Yelena shook her head, convulsing below Tony. Yelena kept her eyes closed and refused to open them muttering the same words over and over again muffled with Tony's voice from above. Yelena's eyes blurred again and the small boy she saw years back appeared again, the same brown haired boy. Her eyes widened, memories coming back pieces by pieces but still not enough to put a perfect picture but the boy stood still among the walls covering in bits and pieces, beside the boy was the man, the long haired, metal armed man, staring at her, she opened and closed her mouth, but no words came into her mouth.

Slowly, "T..T'ny..?" Tony stopped and stared at Tasha below him. "I...is that..yo..you?" she asked again. Tony's eyes filled with tears and he slowly got up from Tasha's lying body and sat back only to scramble towards her and embrace her tight. "Yes..yes..it's me..Tony..your Tony.." he rasped between hitched breaths. Tasha took a few minutes before she returned the embrace and cried. Tony took all her weight and rocked both of them back and forth, kissing every inch of skin available to him, Tasha returning every kiss. "God..Tasha..god, every day...missed you..so much.." Tony hiccuped and Tasha kissed his forehead lightly. After a few minutes, they pulled apart and stared at each other before Tasha beamed at him and placed a last kiss on top of his head. She caressed Tony's jaw, lips, ears,cheeks,hair as if to remember all those features that made Tony, well Tony. Tont huffed wetly "It's me sis, it's really me, I'm really here" "Oh, Tony....I'm so sorry-" "Hey, no apologizing, that wasn't you, that was your alter ego" Tasha looked away from Tony's eyes and looked at the ground but Tony took her chin and made her face him "It wasn't you." Tasha smiled but it didn't reach her eyes but nodded nonetheless. They hugged one more time, before Tasha's eyes traveled to the other person standing behind Tony. She looked up and gasped. Tony knew and let her go, helping her up before she fell into Bucky's arms like a broken ragdoll. Bucky automatically pulled he in and shoved his face into her hair breathing in her scent. "I'm here, doll. I'm here, I got ya, you're safe." Bucky kept repeating it as Tasha held onto him like a lifeline. Bucky kissed her head, her forehead and continued to pepper her face with light kisses, careful of the nasty bruises she was already sporting. "James..." and they kissed. Bucky kept the kiss light, memorizing her lips and the feeling of her weight against his. Reluctantly parting off, Bucky leaned his forehead against Tasha's and they stayed like that for a long while, just breathing each other's breath. "James, James...I..I love you..." Tasha rasped, her voice hitched. Bucky tightened his hold on her and pecked her lips on more time "I love you too, doll" Bucky breathed into her ears.

Letting Tasha go, Bucky wrapped his metal arm around her waist while Tony wrapped his arm around the other side of her waist. "Tasha, meet our family, the Avengers" the rest of the team smiled welcomingly as Steve came forward and hugged her. Tasha stiffened before melting into his arms "Welcome back, Tasha" Steve whispered into her ears and pulled away after giving her a light kiss on her forehead. Tasha smiled, and Tony lost his breath, that was the Tasha smile, the real and genuine one. One by one the members of the team, introduced themselves and soon enough Tasha warmed up to them. Her mind was still hazy but she was okay, she had her brother and the love of her life back by her side.

...If only she could tell herself that

Her breathing became labored again, hitching and cracking at the end and her whole body started shaking. Her vision clouding again and faces of the doctors resurfaced back. The voice laced back into her mind. Tony and Bucky were no longer by her side and the pain shot through her again. The whirring of the machine came back, her mind muffled again. The boy and the man disappeared and it became blank, the pieces that came back dusted off again, Tasha's knees buckled and she fell to the ground, her eyes in tears.  
"Tasha, Tasha, listen to my voice, concentrate to my voice" James. That was James's voice, she struggled to concentrate to his voice when the same voice mocking her was louder. "Tasha, I know you're strong, listen to my voice, look at me, Tasha, look at me" Tasha strained to keep her eyes open but fought through it "Tasha, open your eyes, don't close it" James kept repeating it but it was for vain, the other voice was stronger. Tasha shook her head, trying to get rid of the voice but nothing. The voice was there laughing and mocking him. Then, her body was carried and another shot of sedatives coursed through her. she lost consciousness and the world blacked out. Bruce locked Tasha into the cryo chamber and started it. The pod instantly froze with Tasha's body inside of it and the last thing Tony saw before Tasha hid inside was a small huff of "Tony..." Shutting the machine and transporting it to the other cryo chambers and locked the room shut. Tony's knees buckled and Steve automatically caught him, tears streaming through his eyes and staining his cheeks. "I..I thought..I thought she was back..my sister was back.." Tony rasped through his hitched breath. "We'll get her back, don't you worry, she will be back. She's a Stark, Tony, she'll come up like a phoenix, trust me" Steve placated Tony. The rest of the team members gathered around the couple, offering their words of comfort. No of them knew, that Bucky entered the room and stared at the cryo chamber which had Tasha. He walked towards the pod and rested his forehead against the cool metal. His enhanced hearing could pick up the faint thumping of her heartbeat. Closing his eyes, his index finger tapped following each of her heartbeat, tears staining his cheeks.

"Hey, doll...I know this is cruel, I know it hurts, but you're a strong one, baby...I know you are" Bucky whispered "You survived 30 years of brainwashing so I know you'll go through another six months of this cryo chamber. Don't worry, doll..you're not alone, I'll be here, Tony will be here, the whole family will be here.." his breath hitched "Doll..babe..I..I'm sorry I didn't come for you sooner..I'm sorry for not recognizing you..I'm sorry I moved on from you.." his breath hitched again "But I'm not sorry for loving you..loving you was one of the best thing..the best thing that has ever happened to..to me" he took a deep breath "Come back to me..come back to me, sweetheart..and I'll be waiting for you..I'll wait for you, this time..only for you..only for you.." a few light sobs escaped his lips "Babe..I..I love you..just..just remember that.." Bucky let his tears stream from her eyes, sobs escaping his lips. A warm hand landed on his shoulder and Bucky turned to see Steve, smiling sadly at him and Bucky broke. He grabbed Steve and hugged him tight and Steve returned the embrace, running his fingers through Bucky's hair comforting him.

That night, Tony and Bucky were at the balcony at the top floor which faced the garden which was build behind the compound. Both their feet dangling in the air, swaying them back and forth. No words were passed between them but the presence of each other comforted the other. Tony took a deep breath and turned to Bucky "You..you're good to her" Bucky huffed a bitter laughter "If you mean good, by leaving her to the monsters.." he shrugged. Tony reached out and placed his hand on top of Bucky's and squeezed it "That makes us two. We both hurt her unintentionally, and.." he shrugged his shoulder. Bucky turned towards Tony and gave him a small smile. Tony returned the smile and turned back to look at the garden. Suddenly, Bucky snorted and Tony turned to him with an amused smile and a raised eyebrow "What?" Bucky turned to him "Thinking that it was trouble enough taking care of Stevie when he was a shrimp, now I have to see him as my brother-in-law" Bucky shuddered at the words and Tony bursted out laughing until he had tears in his eyes. Infected by the laughter, Bucky joined him only to stop at a throat clearing "So, this what happens when my husband and my best friend get together? They make fun of me" Steve said with a mock pout. Tony rolled his eyes fondly but beckoned him towards them. Steve joined them by sitting in between Tony and Bucky. The trio was silent but it was comforting. Tony soon enough laid his head on top of Steve's shoulder and was fast asleep. Steve fondly smiled at him and then turned to Bucky "I'm gonna bring this tiny to bed, you're not gonna crash?" Bucky shook his head but looked at him fondly "Nah...I'm just gonna hang out here and then go to bed, its..its comforting ya know..Tasha is not physically here but knowing that she's here just a floor down, its..comforting" Steve nodded in understanding. Steve carried Tony looked at Bucky "Night, brother-in-law" Steve teased and Bucky rolled his eyes but laughed nonetheless "Night, punk" and looked back at the garden. Bucky looked up at the stars and wished upon it.

_"Goodnight, doll. Sleep well and sweetheart, I love you" he blew a kiss to the sky and went to bed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, toodles!
> 
> Translation -
> 
> Zhelaniye - Longing  
> Rzhavyy - Rusted  
> Pech' - Furnace  
> Rassvet - Daybreak  
> Semnadtsat - Seventeen  
> Dobrokachestvennyy - Benign  
> Devyat - Nine  
> Vozvrashcheniye Domoy - Homecoming  
> Odin - One
> 
> Prosnis', Yelena - Wake up, Yelena  
> Kto ty?! Otvet'te mne! - Who are you?! Answer me!  
> Net net! Ya ne! Kak ty ponimayesh' russkiy yazyk ?! - No no! I do not! How do you understand the Russian language ?!


	9. Chapter 9 - The Reason I Survive is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs, the ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile & who love you no matter what._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! This story is almost finished! Yay! One more chapter *bows*
> 
> Enjoy!

_Ten months later..._

Bucky slowly awake to the morning sun shining on top of his eyelids, he blinked a couple of times, yawned and rolled over to see his bed empty, the side cold indicating the occupant has long awaken. If it was four months ago, Bucky would have been worried, shooting out of the bed searching for the person in question but that was in the past. Bucky slowly dragged his eyes to the photo frame on the nightstand on his left side. It was a picture, a picture that consists of him and Tasha, beaming at each other while his family were celebrating in the background. It was taken during one of the regular Thursday movie night and Bucky's lips turned into a soft smile at the memory.

_It was a regular movie night, the whole team was at the common floor sprawled in various different positions with Dumbo playing in the LCD. It has been three weeks since Tasha got out of cryo, but her condition never improved, the nightmares still haunted her and once she almost left the tower, if it's not from the help of Rhodey at that time. She continued to lapse, memories continued to come and go and her health worsened. Her skin was pale and her eyes always looked hollow. She moved about the compound like a ghost and it broke both Tony's and Bucky's hearts, to see the person that they cared and loved, was not more than a walking corpse. The movie was halfway done when Tony heard the shuffles and padding of feet from the stairs, not wanting to spook the girl more he slowly turned and his breath caught in his throat. Bucky noticed this and also turned to gasp audibly, the whole team followed suit. There she was, not Yelena, not ghost-Tasha but Tasha, Natasha Stark, Tony's sister, Bucky's long lost love. She colored her hair back to the black and her skin was back to the tanned mocha color. Her eyes, as piercing as any blue in the whole wide world. She was wearing a too long sweater- probably Bucky's -matched with a black legging and her once long hair was cut into a chin length bob with bangs almost reaching her eyebrows. But none of that could compete with the smile she had on her face, it was the most beautiful smile anyone has ever seen. Tasha opened her arms "I'm back!" she said and was immediately tackled by her family, each one of them came with a force that ended up toppling Tasha to the floor and the hug became a huge dog pile. Bucky stayed back until his wayward of a family left her and then went to embrace his girlfriend, pulling her into his arms and kissing her with all the love he's bottled up for her. His family cheered at the back, but it was mellowed by the beaming smile she gave him after they pulled away._

Bucky shook his head and huffed a soft laughter. He climbed out of bed, made their bed and was on his way to the bathroom, when he heard Tasha's voice flowing through the small crack of the opened door. Bucky smiled and continued his journey to the bathroom. He relieved himself, flushed the toilet, washed his hands, brushed his teeth, washed his hands again, shaved his morning stubble, washed his face and went to the kitchen. Entering the kitchen, he saw Tasha, bustling around the area, going back and forth between the island counter and the fridge, grabbing what it seems to be ingredients for a bowl of cereal. She was talking a mile a minute, was when Bucky noticed the bluetooth earpiece dangling from her right ear. "-by using sound waves and known genetic techniques, we can, for the first time, noninvasively control specific brain regions and cell types as well as the timing of when neurons are switched on or off" Tasha looked up from the various papers scattered around the island counter next to her cereal and saw Bucky. She smiled and held up her index finger in the universal sign for "gimme a minute" but Bucky waved her off and walked towards her, planting a light kiss on top of her head, pushing the cereal away from her elbow to avoid accidents and went to the coffee machine for his dose of caffeine. "While several emerging methods in neuroscience allow researchers to manipulate brain circuits, most require invasive techniques such as stereotaxic surgery, which can damage tissue and initiate a long-lasting immune response, also, conventional pharmacological approaches lack the spatial, temporal and cell-type specificity required to treat the brain, and can lead to deleterious side effects." Bucky sat opposite Tasha and sat down with a cup of black coffee and a plate of eggs and bacon. Sitting down, Tasha immediately coiled her feet around Bucky's ankle with her thumb occasional brushing the skin there. Bucky in returned reached out to her hand and played with her pinky finger. "To get around these issues, the Caltech team first injected microbubbles into mice’s blood vessels, and then zapped the bubbles with ultrasound waves at specific regions in the brain to create temporary, local openings in the blood-brain barrier. The researchers then took advantage of those openings to sneak in a viral vector carrying a gene coding for an engineered type of protein known as designer receptors exclusively activated by designer drugs (DREADDs)—in this case, a receptor that would respond to the synthetic drug clozapine-N-oxide (CNO)." Tasha walked towards the blue file that laid in the hall and returned back, flipping through the pages until she reached the page that was covered in test graphs and results. Bucky just shook his head and started recalling another fond memory, sipping his coffee.

_Tasha was nose burried into her Bio-Engineering book when Bucky came into her study with two mugs of black coffee. Bucky tapped his finger against her shoulder, getting her attention before placing her cup beside her while sitting on the futon beside her desk with his own cup of coffee. It took a few minutes of Tasha highlighting her facts before putting the pen in between the pages, and closing the book. She turned towards Bucky and leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his lips. Bucky hummed into the kiss before pulling away with a pout. Tasha giggled "What's with that look?" "What kind of kiss was that supposed to be?" Bucky asked her mock affronted. Tasha tilted her head and raised one of her eyebrows "A kiss that said 'thank you for bringing my coffee' " but Bucky shook his head "I want more emotion" while slowly skimming his metal hand against her thigh slowly travelling under her boy shorts. He looked up at Tasha and saw her eyes darken, but she shook her head and the lust was gone and a smirk grew on her face "I know what you're going with this, dear. Unfortunately, not tonight" Tasha sighed and looked back at the Bio-Engineering book mocking her from her desk. "The Bio-Engineering test is like in four days and I think I'm gonna have to cheat on you with this book for the next four days" Tasha looked back at Bucky and rested her forehead on his shoulder and Bucky wrapped his arms around Tasha. "You'll do great, Tash. You proved it so far, just a few more papers before you get your doctorate. Then you'll be the fastest learning Dr.Stark." Bucky kissed her forehead and savored the feeling of her skin under his lips before pulling away and resting his cheek on her head. Tasha hummed in agreement and the couple just stayed there soaking up each other's presence. After Tasha was fully recovered, she shyly asked Tony that she wanted to continue her studies in Biology and Tony enthusiastically agreed. Within a few days, Tasha was a new student at M.I.T. The lecturers there accepted her as welcomed as any other student. That's when they noticed that not only was she a fast learner but her IQ was exactly the same as Tony. While most students graduated after 4 years, Tasha did it in 2 months, her lecturers congratulating her. She then furthered her studies in Genetic Engineering for her Masters and her Phd thesis, which brings her here, cracking her head and losing almost half of her sleep to finish her doctorate._

Bucky huffed a laughter and Tasha looked up from her studies with an amused smile and a quizzical look but Bucky shook his head but leaned forward and pecked her forehead. Tasha fondly smiled at him before returning to her file. Two soft padding sound was heard from the corridor and Steve and Tony emerged from the archway, whispering to each other and giggling quietly. Steve looked up and saw Bucky "Hey Buc-" Bucky cut him off with a shushing motion and pointed his thumb at Tasha, who was currently hunched over her notes. Steve nodded his head and herded Tony towards the coffee machine to make their breakfast. Two plates of eggs and bacon and two mugs of coffee for each of them, Steve and Tony settled themselves at the island counter, Steve beside Bucky and Tony beside Tasha. Tony devoured his food while also listening to Tasha's conversation. "Once the genes had been delivered, the team will be able to activate or inhibit neurons, depending on the type of DREADD being expressed in the cells, by injecting the mice with CNO. In a proof-of-concept assay, the researchers used the technique to selectively inhibit neurons in the hippocampus, temporarily blocking the animals’ ability to form memories of a painful stimulus." Tasha nodded a few times before continuing "This method is reversible, actually. You can administer a drug to turn off neural cells of interest, but, with time, those cells will turn back on." Tasha nodded a few more times before a smile started growing on her face before air pumping her fist in the air "And we have a deal! Thank you so much for your time, Mr.Scott. I'll arrange our next meeting in a week from now to sign our confirmation. Yes, thank you very much" Tasha finished and tapped her earpiece off and took it off before settling it on the counter. She looked up to face three quizzical looks from Tony, Steve and Bucky "Well, you can say hola to the newest technology to recover from personal trauma without needing any medication at our very own Stark Industries!" Tasha announced with open arms. Tony beamed and hugged her tight before Bucky and Steve followed suit. Returning to their seats Bucky was the first one to speak up "I'm really proud of you, doll. I told ya, you'll come up!" Steve continued "Congrats, babe! You deserve this!" the four of them finished their breakfast before the rest of the team filled up the kitchen, cheering for Tasha for her new achievement. Cleaning her bowl, she looked at the clock "Shit! Tones, we have around an hour before Pep comes here with her murder glare to herd us off to your presentation at M.I.T" Tasha said from the sink. Tony cursed under her breath before inhaling his coffee and shoving the last bits of the eggs before dropping them in the sink and gushing Tasha to go and get ready, him following suit, right after giving Steve a long passionate kiss.

Exactly half an hour later, the Stark duo descended from their floors and walked towards the hall. Bucky and Steve looked at their respective better half and literally drooled. Tasha was wearing a [black sleeveless jumpsuit](https://www2.hm.com/en_us/productpage.0722169001.html) paired with a [white Kazo blazer](https://www.myntra.com/blazers/kazo/kazo-women-white-blazer/7795237/buy) and a [two toned buckle heels](https://www.charleskeith.com/my/shoes/shoes-all/heels/two-tone-buckle-detail-criss-cross-block-heel-pumps-white-ck1-60361209.html). She looked absolutely delicious and Bucky just wanted to peel those clothes off of her that instant. Tony was nothing short as he was stunning as ever, he was in [a black and white collared sweater with a charcoal wool blazer, paired with grey skin tight slacks and polished shoes without socks](https://us.asos.com/asos-design/asos-design-skinny-blazer-in-charcoal-wool-mix/prd/10281377?clr=charcoal&colourWayId=15108034&SearchQuery=&cid=18423). Steve stood up from his seat and swooped Tony into a long kiss that left both of them breathless while Bucky walked over to Tasha and planted a light kiss on her cheek careful not to mess up her makeup. The duo then said their goodbyes and walked out of the compound driving off in Tony's Audi Spyder R8. 

Driving towards the venue, Tasha reached over and laced her fingers with Tony and gave a squeeze. Tony momentarily turned towards Tasha and gave a quick smile and squeezed back her hands. "Thanks for..trusting me" Tasha suddenly said in a soft voice and Tony stopped at the red light and turned towards Tasha "What do you mean, sis?" "I mean..if it wasn't for you or Bucky or Steve, I..I wouldn't have come this far in my life" "Hey..you're family..and family members stick together, no matter what" Tasha leaned over and kissed his cheeks and Tony continued driving. After a while, Tasha cleared her throat "Hey, Tones?" Tony hummed telling her to continue "How...how did you know Steve was the one?" Tasha asked in a soft voice. Tony turned towards Tasha with a knowing smirk "Why..?" "Uhh...I mean, like how did you know that it was Steve that you'll be living for the rest of your life?" Tony's smirk changed into a shock and he gripped her hands "Am I thinking what you're thinking..?" Tasha blushed and looked down at her lap. Tony then parked his car in the VIP parking and fully turned towards Tasha and used his other hand to lift Tasha's face to look at him "Hey..I think he'll say yes, I mean you guys were pretty much together for a very, very, long time, so..I think..I..I'm happy for you Tasha..you both deserve each other" Tasha looked at him with tears in her eyes and hugged him tight. "Okay, okay, my makeup is going to be ruined, let's go!" Tony and Tasha laughed and excited the car and headed to the auditorium.

"-we have looked at using atomic layer deposition to grow films of titanium oxide and zinc oxide in a conformal manner on nanostructured surfaces for use in medical devices. In addition, we have used chemical vapor deposition to grow a hard carbon material known as ultrananocrystalline diamond on nanostructured surfaces. This is also for use in medical devices. We are examining the processing of many types of medical devices, including microneedles, both for drug delivery and for biosensing." Tony ended his speech with a dramatic bow and joined Tasha in the backstage. "You did great! Oh god, Tony, you were awesome out there!" "Nah, you're awesome too" Tony replied back with a shy smile. The duo later exited the building and joined their family for their celebratory dinner at their favorite diner a few blocks away from the compound. Tasha looked up from her cheeseburger and fondly smiled at the domestic scenery in front of her, Bucky then laced his fingers with her, and tugged her into a long kiss, cheese and oil and all.

She had a family and she will always will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in the next final chapter! Toodles!


	10. Chapter 10 - Cause' I Can't Help Falling in Love with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Like a river flows...surely to the sea,_   
>  _Darling, so it goes..._   
>  _Some things are meant to be..._   
>  _Take my hands...take my whole life, too_   
>  _For I can't help, falling in love..with..you..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! Final chapter!!! *pumps fist*
> 
> P.S - It's all tooth-rooting fluff!
> 
> Enjoy!

_Steve just finished another tiring and mood-ruining meeting with Fury and the council. They were trying to come up with another law in putting the Avengers under their order, and Steve had been fighting tooth and nail on why it was a very bad idea and the best people who can handle them were themselves. Steve scoffed as he locked the main door behind him and toed off his shoes. Hanging his house keys and his car keys on the key holder, Steve shrugged of his shield and rested it against the closet room which contained most of the teams weapons and armors. It's been almost 6 years since all of them came together as a team back in 2012, to fight off Thor's wayward of a brother trying to rule over the world. It has been almost 3 years since him and Tony got past their unresolved sexual tensions and became a couple. An official romantic couple. Tony. For what reason, Steve will never know for the rest of his life, the name of his boyfriend itself will up his mood by one thousand percent and if there was a goofy smile in his face directed at the wall of their shared bedroom, no one has to know. Unfortunately, the man in question was nowhere to be seen in the room. The bed was still like how he made earlier this morning, indicating that his genius never did come to bed. Grumbling, he entered the elevator and asked JARVIS to bring him to Tony's workshop, which thankfully was only a floor below their's. Confirming his thoughts, he saw Tony sitting at his worktable, fiddling with a gauntlet, his tongue poking out of his lips. Steve punched his code and the doors opened with a quiet whoosh. Scents of metal, sweat and coffee slammed his nostrils and Steve took a deep breath, savoring the smell that was just, and only Tony's. _Wonder if I could bottle this and keep it for myself...my very own Tony perfume_ Steve snorted at his thoughts but shuffled his way to Tony. Reaching the man, Steve instantly wrapped himself around Tony and shoved his face at the junction between Tony's neck and his shoulder. The rumble of Tony's laughter warmed his heart and he smiled against the warm skin, and instantly melting when fingers started running through his hair and scratching at the nape of his neck. Steve mouthed a kiss to his neck in a silent thank you reveling in the small giggle he managed to coax out of Tony._

_Tony was suddenly blanketed by a warm, solid body pressed up behind him. He laughed at Steve's antics but reached his right hand to run his fingers through his hair and scratch it, just the way Steve loved it. Squirming away from Steve as he mouthed a kiss near his neck, Tony turned around and faced Steve, bringing up both of his arms and caressing them all over Steve's face, finally stopping at the curve of Steve's sharp jaw. ""Tired?" Tony asked with a fond smile "Exhausted" Steve replied and rested his forehead on Tony's shoulders. Tony rubbed his hands up and down Steve's back before standing up- a little difficult by a 220 pounds supersoldier stuck to him like a limpet -and walking over to the ratty old couch at the far end of his workshop and sat down with Steve's head on his lap. He started carding his fingers through Steve's blond hair, untangling the knots when he spoke again "I made pizza" Steve looked up at Tony's face with an amused look and a raised eyebrow "Yes, well, I'll be sure to thank the pizzeria a few blocks from here" Steve replied deadpanned. Tony rolled his eyes, but his grin widened "I didn't say it was handmade, you assumed that it was" Steve sat up as Tony handed him a slice of the pizza and Steve honest to God moaned at the taste "I think I'm jealous of that pizza" Tony said, eyeing the pizza like it personally offended him "Maybe you should" Steve teased and Tony bursted out laughing, Steve following suit. "It's a good pizza" Steve said after finishing his slice and going for another one "That's why I bought it. How was the meeting?" Tony asked as he used his thumb to wipe off the extra sauce left on Steve's chin "Painstakingly long, obnoxiously redundant..and I can't think of any more words, my brain's toast" Steve wiped his mouth with a tissue and drank the water Tony offered him, the cool water soothing his parched throat "You know...you don't have to do these. The only thing that it benefits, is that I get to see you in a uniform, captain" Tony replied with a waggle of his eyebrows. Steve snorted "I told you, if I don't work it'll drive me insane. Kinda like when you have a day off for more than a day" Steve replied ending it with a smirk. Tony gave him a light shove "Shut it" and Steve placed his cup back on the table and wrapped his arms around Tony, leaning back on the couch. The couple let the silence settle between them and blanket them from reality, soaking each other's warmth before Tony spoke up again "How do you feel about us getting married?" Tony asked casually but his voice had a nervous edge._

_Steve's eyes widened and he pulled back, keeping Tony at arms length, looking at his eyes "Ookay....not that I don't want to at all..but where is this coming from?" Tony pulled away from Steve's arms and jumped to straddle Steve's lap and hooked his arms around Steve's neck, Steve's arms circling at Tony's waist "Hear me out. Ordinary and completely normal in a way I didn't know I craved until I met you. Ordinary is a word I worked my entire life to stay away from and now, with you, it’s all I want. We’re this incredibly domestic and normal couple. Getting dressed with you in the morning, bitching about the shitty economy between mouthfuls of eggs is something I look forward to everyday. I want to retire and go to unreasonably expensive vacations only to lay in bed and watch stupid soap dramas all day with you. So-" Tony climbed off of his lap, dug out a red velvet box from his pocket, got down on one knee and opened up the box. Inside was a plain, silver ring craved with the words 'You're my home'. "Steven Grant Rogers, will you marry me?" Steve had his mouth opened until his brain came back online and he immediately shot up from his seat hauling his now fiancee- fiancee! -and smashing their lips together in a hard kiss, Steve whispering yes over and over again. Pulling back, Tony slipped the ring into his fingers and kissed it, looking up and whispering "I love you, Steve"_

Steve's eyes slowly blinked open, adjusting to the morning sunshine. He took a deep breath and enjoyed the peace and quiet of the compound. It was still a little to early for the rest of the team to be awake and he enjoyed the scenery from his bedroom. A soft smile bloomed on his face, memories of his dreams flooding in his mind and his grip on his husband tightened. Tony shifted in his arms, grumbling but fell back to deep sleep. That was 10 years ago, since then their marriage faced so much turmoil, that Steve was suprised that they came so far. If all the fights, screaming, and the almost filled divorce lead up to this? Then Steve would gladly go through it again. Steve's eyes widened at an idea. It was almost more than a decade since he and Tony got married and they were always planning to renew their vows and now, now Steve wanted to do it properly, proposal and all. So Steve, made himself comfortable on the bed and started planning for the big thing.

Bucky was awake propped up against the headboard of the bed, his Starkpad on his lap, scrolling through it intently. It was still very early morning and the whole compound was peaceful and quiet and Bucky was savoring every ounce of it. The only sounds that filled the rooms was the soft whirring of his tablet and the quiet little mewling noises from Tasha. Bucky was scrolling through the maps to find the nearest jewellery shop, searching for a ring. It was when Tasha and Tony came back from their conference three days ago, when it hit him. This is what he wants. He wants Tasha, for the rest of his life. He wants to share his problems, his insecurities and his vulnerable side to Tasha for the rest of his life. That thought would have scared the life out of him but..it didn't. The thought kinda warmed him, thinking about it Bucky leaned down and planted a kiss on Tasha's forehead, making her stir a little more. Flicking through a few websites, Bucky still haven't found the perfect ring for Tasha, so he decided to ask Tony to help him instead. He shot off a message to Tony before closing all his tab, clearing his history and placing his tablet back on the nightstand beside him. He slid down under the comforter and stared at Tasha. Her soft exhales fanning his face and the rise and fall of her chest soothingly lulling him. He gently raised his index finger from his flesh hand and started tracing Tasha's face. From the crown of her head, the raise of her nose and the dip in between those plump lips. The fingers continued tracing down her smooth neck, the hollow of her collarbone, The trail in between her breasts, the v of her hips, curving slightly at her hipbone, down the sides of her thighs reaching her knees before making back to the top. Tracing up, Bucky let his finger run on the inside of her thighs, slowly stroking the soft skin there in gentle up and down movement. Tasha mewled and huffed and puffed and rolled over on her back, giving more access to Bucky's wandering finger. He slowly uncurled the rest of his fingers and slid his palm in between her closed thighs, pushing them apart slowly, inch by inch. Tasha's breath hitched but made no move to wake up. He then rubbed his palm up and down her inner thighs before his index finger traced again. Bucky then covered himself under the covers and bent Tasha's legs and parted them a little wider, her core proudly showing off to him. His index reaching to the warm and soft skin near her vulva, tracing soft patterns on the skin. The trail continued to the inner labia, tracing it up and down, feeling the smooth velvety texture of the skin, then crooked his finger and caressed the inner side of the labia. He then curled the rest of his fingers except for his middle finger and slowly pushed it into the warm canal. Heat. Velvety heat blanketed his finger and Bucky closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss at the junction where the rest of his middle finger was connected to her core. Bucky knew the exact moment Tasha was already awake when her core poured copious amount of slick, almost entirely covering his palm, then, long and slender fingers carded through his hair and a soft moan was heard from above. Using his other hand, he flung the cover and it fell with a soft thud on the floor. Bucky raised from his position in between Tasha's legs and saw that Tasha's eyes were screwed shut, mouth agape releasing the most sinful noises, back perfectly arched and her heels digging into the flesh of Bucky's ass, giving up on his temptations he leaned up and kissed her, one soft, comforting kiss turning into a passionate war of tongues and teeth, leaving both of them breathless. "Open your eyes, doll.." Bucky whispered into her ears and looked down at the most striking blue eyes he has ever seen, Tasha giving him a soft smile that got cut of by a lengthy moan, made him even more harder. 

Bucky peppered kisses all over her face while one digit turned into two and then three of his fingers were pumping in and out of her core, slick dripping onto the sheets below. "My baby girls’ needy, isn’t she?.." Bucky all but purred into her ears and Tasha nodded furiously, strangled chokes and moans tumbling out of her lips "I want to fill you up so bad. Fill you up with my come, load you up with my babies-" Tasha mewled loudly and gripped Bucky's hair tightly "Ohh..you like that idea, don't you baby girl? You, pregnant with my babies...god, baby girl, you'd be the most gorgeous pregnant woman anyone will ever see, pregnant with my babies" Bucky growled. "P-please. Bucky-fuck!" Tasha pleaded, tears staining her cheeks :"N-need y-your c-cock!" Tasha pleaded again. Bucky loved how responsive she was with every twist of his fingers in her "I know...shh, shh" Bucky soothed while he brought his metal arm to wipe her tears away "I can hear how wet you are baby girl." Tasha's pant and Bucky's grunt was the only sound that filled the room and the smell of sex permeated through the walls of the room "Shit, doll. You’re so tight. Relax..relax" Bucky rubbed his metal arm up and down her stomach while his other fingers were four digit deep into her, his erection painfully curved against his stomach. After a few minutes, Bucky pulled out his fingers, Tasha whimpering at the lost of his fingers but moaned when the tip of his cock brushed against her core, slowly, Bucky pushed in, the familiar warmth enveloping his cock and Bucky had to try so hard not to cum right that spot. Once he fully bottomed out, he waited until Tasha's fingers tapped a Morse code against his thighs, signalling him to go, he pulled out completely until only his tip was attached and slammed into the heat again. Tasha screamed and arched her back, almost floating off of the bed "Taking me so good, doll. Fuck just listen to you. So wet. Just for me." Tasha moaned and mewled at every hit on her G-spot "That’s right doll. Let me hear you. Wanna know how good you feel." "Fuck! Bucky! I’m coming!" Bucky was also reaching his climax, the familiar heat building at the bottom of his stomach, so he leaned near her ears and whispered "Come for me, doll..let yourself go.." and Tasha tumbled over the edge, her body convulsing with each spurt of her come, Bucky followed a minute later, his cum filling the insides of the wall. He ran both his hands up and down her sides and soothed her through her orgasm. Finally Bucky pulled out, wincing at the discomfort and landed at her side. Tasha then turned to her side, grimacing at the cum dripping down her core. She caressed her hands and kissed him soft and slow, pulling back with a soft smile "Morning, dear" "Morning, baby girl."

Later, the whole team were gathered at the kitchen eating their respective breakfasts. "Tash, we need to hurry, those assholes aren't gonna wait to eat us alive during the conference" Tony announced finishing his breakfast "Ugh! Those bald headed scumbags, just because I'm a lady they play with my ideas!" Tasha dropped her fork and facepalmed herself. "Why? What happened?" Steve asked "Remember the new division I wanted to form, the Genetic Engineering team? It seems that it won't make the cut since the idea was to childish, and it could have came from anyone" Tasha grumbled "That's outrageous! You're fucking smart, they don't deserve your brain." Bucky replied gruffly "I know, it's just..I have the experience first hand, with Hydra and all so I..I wanna help the rest of the soldiers who was a victim of that project" Tasha said with a visible shiver. Bucky rubbed her back soothingly "That's why I'm bringing in Tones, with his input, maybe I'l make it through." Tasha said while waking up from her seat and dumping her dishes on the sink and walking towards her room to bring her documents. Once Tony and Tasha left for their conference, the rest of the team scurried off to do their jobs, which left Bucky and Steve alone in the kitchen. The two sat in silence before Bucky took a deep breath and turned to Steve "Steve-" at the same time Steve said "Bucky-" and both of them stared at each other before bursting out laughing. "You first, Buck" "I..I'm going to propose Tasha.." Steve's eyes widened before pulling Bucky into a tight embrace, pulling away "That's great, Buck! I..I'm happy for you, really am" "Yeah, I think it's time to settle down, have kids and enjoy our lives, ya know, after Tasha's whole Hydra debacle and mine..we deserve it" Steve smiled and nodded before fidgeting in his seat, looking at his state Bucky's grin turned into a full smirk "What's going in your mind, punk?" "Its just...Tony and I were thinkin' about renewing our vows, and since he proposed me the first time, so this time I wanna do it" Bucky patted his shoulder before snapping his finger as an idea popped into his mind "Why don't we do it together? I mean, the Brooklyn brothers proposing the Stark twins! Woah! That's an awesome title!" Bucky exclaimed while Steve shook his head in amusement. "I..I was actually gonna ask Tones to make the ring, it'll be better than buying it from some random shop" Steve nodded but his mind was somewhere else, _Tasha also designs a lot in her free time, maybe I'll ask her for a custom design!_ , Steve smiled fondly at the thought before he got pulled to a routine workout by Bucky at the gym, a few floors below.

A week later, Bucky and Steve had their custom made rings in their small velvet box, each of them wearing a million-dollar smile. Bucky took out the ring and showed it to Steve, it was a simple wedding band, a small band, titanium lines at each ends and as a border to the line which had a Russian engraving "It means 'Home is in your arms' " Bucky explained, in between the titanium line, two striking blue lines ran along the sides "That's sapphire" Bucky pointed at those lines "Those reminds me of Tasha's blue eyes. Now, come on! Show me yours!" Bucky closed his ring box while Steve opened his "Wow..." Bucky gasped, the ring was titanium with gaps of resin inlay, with stones in each on of them, an Italian engraving was at the back of the ring "It means 'you gave a home' " Steve smiled while keeping his box back into his pocket, taking a deep breath, the duo stepped into the common room, where most of their teammates where lounging and watching some mindless comedy show. Steve looked up, silently asking FRIDAY to play [Elvis Presley's Can't Help Falling In Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2YFYRYUoCPQ), within a minute soft crooning music played from the ceiling, startling the team at the living room, Tasha and Tony's eyes widened in shock and suprise.

_Wise men say only fools rush in..._

"Tasha, since I met you, the roller coaster I've been ridding doesn't struggle anymore to make it up those hills..."

"Tony, ever since we clashed at the Helicarrier, a good seven years before, I never knew what I was signing up for..."

_But I can't help falling in love with you..._

"Even though you can never get rid of the ups and downs completely, you’ve been my cushion to help smooth out the hard times..."

"You gave me a home, a family, love...something that the old me would have never dreamed about..."

_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin..._

"You’ve given me a reason to succeed, a reason to better myself, a reason build and keep relationships..."

"Tony, I don't regret going under the sea, I don't regret missing almost 70 years of my life, if it brings me to you..."

_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

"Tasha, you’ve taught me the importance of family and helped me make amends with mine. I no longer feel like at any second the roller coaster I’m riding is going to plunge to the bottom or that my world is going to fall apart… you are my world. You are my best friend, the one person I can’t imagine living without, the absolute love of my life, in my heart my soul mate and to everyone else my girlfriend."

"Tony, you are the most generous person I have ever met. The amount of love and care you give to this team, always amazes me. You've been there for everyone, helped them to get back in their lives. You helped me get used to the 21st century, even after the fights and the heartbreak, you still came by my side, you've been in my corner ever since. You're my partner, my best friend, my home and most importantly, my soulmate."

_For I can't help falling in love with you..._

Bucky got down on one knee "Tasha, will you marry me?"

Steve got down on one knee "Tony, will you be my husband, again?"

The whole room was dead silence before both Tasha and Tony shrieked and ran to their partners, jumping into their arms and kissing them senseless. "Yes" Tasha whispered into Bucky's lips. "Yes, you big sap" Tony rasped to Steve and peppered his face with light kisses. The rest of the team celebrated in joy, jumping up and down, throwing their wishes at the newly engaged couple. And if FRIDAY took a picture, of the two couples staring at each other with love and adoration, no one has to know.

_The End!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...that's it folks! Thanks to everyone who liked, commented and read my story!
> 
> Toodles!
> 
> For Bucky's ring [here](https://www.mensweddingbands.com/9-mm-meteorite-mens-wedding-bands-m740fs/)  
> For Steve's ring [here](https://timelessfate.com/products/7mm-titanium-ring-wedding-band-with-resin-inlay-and-3-stone-cz-sizes-7-to-13?variant=32424531339&utm_medium=Social&utm_source=Pinterest)

**Author's Note:**

> For the picture,
> 
> More chapters, coming soon!


End file.
